


Closer

by Athelise



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars The Force Awakens
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Adopted Sibling Relationship, Adopted Sister Rey, Business Woman Rey, Daddy Kylo, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Finn is a Fuckboy, Han is an asshole, Incest, Light BDSM, Modern AU, New York, Oral Worship, Rey is overworked, Reylo Sin Anthology, Sibling Incest, Sorry Not Sorry, sinning is winning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-08-23 20:45:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 26,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8342107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Athelise/pseuds/Athelise
Summary: Rey is the adopted daughter of the Solo family. While Ben is under house arrest for assault, Han is taken with a heart attack. Following his hospitalization, the Prodigal Daughter Rey returns to mind the house and her erratic brother.With Rey and Ben in such close quarters, tempers, as well as tension, run high... And Rey is introduced to Kylo Ren, the aggressive and dominant persona that has been haunting the corners of the house since Rey could remember.As a sister, Rey is concerned. But as a woman...she has never been more exhilarated...





	1. Worcester

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to specially thank the most wonderful Beta, Ishran, over on Tumblr, whose endless encouragement helped me to finish this sin trip! and the Reylo Sin Anthology for inspiring me to make this piece! I hope you all enjoy.  
> Remember: Sinning is Winning!!

_October 11, 2016_

_Albany, New York_

_7:33 am_

“Ben?”

His mother stood in the doorway to the garage. Ben ignored her and continued benching his weights. He’d been padding around the house before dawn, skirting the family at breakfast. When she called his name again, he still ignored her. Everyone always said Leia possessed all the patience Han Solo lacked, and Ben might have agreed, if not for knowing his mother’s fierce temper. She sighed and waited, leaning her plump hip against the doorjamb.

Ben wished it was another set of hips cocked against the doorway. His arms shuddered at the thought, and he let the punishing ache course through him. _Pay for your sins._ He pushed up hard for a last set of three, then he could put his mother off no longer. He settled the bar and sat up. “Yeah?”

“Does all of that help?” She gestured to the bench, the weights, his sweat.

Ben shrugged. His shoulders ached. His forearms were sore. And he was too exhausted to want to scream or hit anything. “Yeah.”

Leia sighed. “Your father loves you. I love you. You know that, Ben.”

“You’re just not proud of me.” The metal and plastic around his ankle felt heavy, the beeping red light more lurid than ever. The ankle tracker would activate and call the cops down on his ass halfway down Ileenium Drive.

But Leia smirked. “My son can bench 200 pounds. That counts for something, I say.” The smile faded. “But we are disappointed. I won’t lie to you, Ben. You’ll need to work hard to earn our trust again.”

“You trust me in your house,” he pointed out. And what a nice one it was: two stories, tastefully furnished, and easily sustainable without a housekeeper, (which he now considered he might as well be), even for a couple in their 70’s. It was odd to think of it as the place he’d grown up; Ben had spent as little time as possible in the house when he was young, and scarcely looked back when he left for college.

Ben was thankful the matter of his incarceration was settled out-of-court. As a violent offender, he could have served jail time, but the house was well-secluded from town, though they still belonged to the city, and he wasn’t considered a threat to public safety.

As a popular Senator, Leia Organa-Solo wielded considerable power from the local to national level. She had even served as Secretary of State back in ‘77. That she dabbled in investment also helped, as Han Solo’s glory cash died out years ago. Ben scoffed at the memory, and at the posters still on the wall advertising Han Solo’s last aerial stunts in 1984.

Once upon a time, the garage had been Han’s Man Cave until the kids came along. The couch, the fridge full of beer, and the pin-up girls were removed, replaced by a minivan and a four-door, and later on, Ben’s own equipment. He felt smug about being the one to reclaim the Cave. It was _his_ place now.

Leia sighed again, bringing him back to the present. Abruptly he realized the reclamation of the Man Cave was was simply pathetic. That sigh blew away his small triumph. It reminded him of how low he’d hit. And whom he’d hit.

“It’s out of it we’re concerned about.” She came further into the garage. Ben stiffened as she invaded the space he’d made for himself. She continued, putting a delicate hand on his shoulder, “I love you, Ben. You’ll get through this. Let us help.”

He nodded, feeling the muscles in his cheeks tense with shame. “Yeah. Where’s Dad?”

“He’s resting upstairs. Says he pulled a muscle in his arm again. You two be nice to each other. I need to go into the office. Senator Jameson finally got me a new intern.”

“Huh. When will you be back?”

Leia scoffed. “When I feel like it, young man. Don’t kill your father while I’m gone.”

 

 

_Worcester, Massachusetts_

_October 11, 2016_

_7:34 am_

Rey smiled at the photo as she adjusted her watch. A sunny day glowed through the window lending an even warmer air to the picture. Herself, her boyfriend Finn, her coworker Poe Dameron, and her mother at Rey’s 23rd birthday celebration earlier that year. The mismatched holiday and fairy lights were dimmed by the camera, but Rey knew the bar was lively and magical. They looked ridiculous with their pointed party hats and red cups of beer with little umbrellas, but that was part of the fun. Being ridiculous for once.

She sighed, and her gaze caught the next photo before she could stop herself. It was a photo of the day she was adopted at eight years old. She was smiling as though the new family would vanish if she was too happy, or too believing. Next to her was her new father, Mr. Han Solo, a stunt pilot just recently retired after a crash that nearly killed him. He held her dingy Barbie luggage with one hand and the other rested atop Rey’s skinny shoulder.

At her other side stood gangly young Ben Solo holding her hand. Her big brother. He was squinting under the bright sun, barely shaded by his mop of black curls.

Leia Organa-Solo, her then-new mother, was taking the photo. She was so pretty, Rey remembered thinking, when they had first introduced themselves. Han was handsome and gruff, but when Rey made him smile, it was warm and full of light. She had nearly missed seeing Ben, who hugged the walls and stared mutely at her all through the meetings. He’d always been a quiet boy, but what was once shyness later grew into silent intensity. Ben’s brown eyes could stare holes into anyone. He always looked like he knew what you were thinking.

When they officially adopted her, Ben held her hand for the photo at some prompting from his mother. Rey’s tiny hand was swallowed by his, and the grip seemed impersonal to her. But after the flash, he continued to hold it as he led her to the car across the street, and Rey realized he didn’t like physical contact, or else was unused to it, but he wanted to be...close to her. She decided she liked this boy. She shook their joined hands. “You don’t _need_ to keep holding it.”

He blinked at her and shrugged his gawky shoulders. They were already broad at 15 years old, but he lacked any real muscle, so the shrug made him look like a plucked bird. “I gotta take care of you, now.” His brown eyes were startling, and Rey blushed at the intensity. Even fifteen years later she felt warm at the memory.

Rey moved away from the dresser. A cloud passed over the sun, reminding her that she was due at work. _Punctuality. Diligence. Responsibility ._

Rey rushed out into the condo lot just in time to meet Finn coming back with the groceries. “Off to work,” she said and pecked his smooth cheek.

He winked. “Save something interesting. What do you want for dinner tonight, Explorer Girl?” He openly admired her khaki capris and white button-up, even leaning around to stare at her backside.

Rey laughed. “Rice, I guess? You’re magic in the kitchen, babe. Pick what you like.” Rey’s taste in food tended more towards the plain, Finn’s to the slightly more exotic, and a few bad experiences with curry convinced him she wouldn’t like anything made further south than Vermont. But she wanted to try something new. She wished he would pick. He was so creative with food.

Finn gave her a good smooch before Rey had to hurry on.

Her car, a red scavenged 2009 Toyota, was waiting for her. It seemed like everything depended on her cues lately. For _her_ to do something. At times, it felt plodding to have so much to do.

But when she pulled into her reserved parking space at the Salvage Bazaar, an oasis for antique and restoration experts, as well as scavengers who were paid in cash for any junk they turned in for the resident artisans to remake, she let the tension slide from her shoulders. It

wasn’t for her to set a tense vibe for the day: that was the customers’ job.

Rey took pride in restoration and reclamation. When she was little it had just been a hobby, going out with a grumbling Ben and wagon in tow, then later with just the wagon. Now it was a career and profit. The Bazaar itself was testament to that. She ran it out of an old red brick dime store with a cheap rent. A bit of scruff still remained, but it was charming. Rey had liked the odd diamond-paned stained glass windows that seemed ill-fitted to the more Roman lines of the exterior, and the plumbing had been in better condition than they had hoped. What was even better was the expansive back yard that now doubled as a welding and spray-paint yard for the artisans. New flooring, some refurbishing, and her business had doubled the property value in the last year.

The morning and afternoon passed in a blur of negotiation and managerial issues. One dumpster diver wanted $45 for a piece only worth $25, and an antique dealer wanted a Civil War bayonet for $60 instead of the fairly priced $120, then some intern managed to botch the last week’s sales records, and it was up to Rey to personally reorganize the system. _Punctuality. Diligence. Responsibility ._

But some good came out of the day, too. Poe was an expert on war memorabilia and a brilliant metal worker. He’d restored an Admiral’s watch dating back to the War of 1812, and arranged for the sale without bothering Rey once, except to show her the generous receipt.

Rey had been helped by Poe to grow her business from a seed since Rey had first hatched the idea for the Bazaar when she was seventeen. Poe was an old family friend, and she often worked out of his garage for her mechanics internship. She still would have liked to continue the study; machines always held such enchantment for her. But Poe and her father both convinced her to angle for entrepreneurship and business in college.

“You’ll have a lot more control and stability,” Han assured her. “It’ll be tough, but I know you got the stuff in you, kid. Always have.”

Rey’s workday was longer than she intended. At 9:30 pm, Finn finally texted her that he’d stored away the food, and she assured her loyal boyfriend that she was on her way soon.

It wasn’t until 10:45 that she finally finished up everything she needed to and locked up the Bazaar. She thought it might be time to give the three interns a good lesson on organization, or else she’d have to let them go.

She finally let herself breathe in her car. Going on 24 years old and already her own boss. Teenagers dreamed of achieving a career like hers so early, but Rey felt like she had missed something, some sort of transition period of working a menial job under a micromanaging supervisor. The happiest she remembered being was when she was Uncle Luke’s apprentice for her mechanics study.

Just as Rey was reaching to open the car door, her phone went off. Never one to leave a message hanging, though she was sure it was just Finn, she punched in her password and read the message. At the opening line, Rey’s hand flew to her mouth in horror, but with the next, it moved to her temple in disbelief. At the very last line, she let her head bang on the steering wheel.

Finn came out when he heard the horn go off. At the sight of him, Rey gathered her temper and despair and climbed out of the car. He waited for her under the streetlight when he saw her coming. It stung. After such a long day, Rey wanted to be met at least halfway. Wanted to be held and fucked until she couldn’t remember her own name, let alone the daunting mistakes the interns made at the registers.

“We need to talk, Finn. I need to go home.”

Finn looked taken aback, so she showed him the message on her phone. It was from Leia. “Dad’s in the hospital. And Mom needs me to _watch Ben.”_

His mouth opened in a little ‘o’ as he read on. His face set in determination. “I’ll come with you. I can help out.”

“Ben doesn’t like you,” she reminded him, shutting down her phone and feelings. “And he’s under house arrest for _assault charges_. I’d rather not tempt fate right now.”

“So, wait, is your dad not staying local?”

“No,” Rey said. Her head was pounding. “They’re moving him. Something about a specialist. He’s been having heart issues for a while.”

“Still,” Finn protested, “your brother is a grown-ass man. I think he can mind a damn house by himself.”

“Is he?” Rey laughed. “Mom doesn’t think so. And she’s asking me for help. Me.”

The first she’d heard about Ben’s arrest was on the news: _Senator’s Son Gone Vigilante._ He had beaten two men accused of rape in the State of New York, but who had gotten off too easily, in his opinion. When Ben saw them in the streets one day... Rey remembered the look on his face during the trial. _He wasn’t sorry._  Rey pushed down the other memories that came with her brother’s trial.

And if Leia was asking her precious daughter to drop all her shit and watch over her brother, then Rey knew she had a very good reason to ask.

Still...it was _Ben ._ It had been years since she’d seen him. Their relationship wasn’t a particularly _close_ one. They’d had their moments, yes. Moments where she and Ben would smile, or laugh, or hug before bed, but if anything, it felt like their distance had only grown with her success. His luck was always sinking, even though she knew he was a hard worker and far smarter than most people.

A shiver passed through her at the thought of his intense stares at Christmas the same year she’d opened the Bazaar, when she’d pulled him aside.

 _Please don’t hate me,_ she’d begged. The hallway was dim and faint wisps of “Where Are You Christmas?” and laughter drifted around the corner. Ben was too tall as always; she’d had to strain to see up into his face.

 _I don’t,_ he’d sighed. _I’ m just...messed up right now. I can’t keep my head straight. But I’m happy for you, where you’re going. That you’re safe._

She’d hugged him tightly. And when his arms closed around her, stiffly, she chanced a whisper. __I believe in you, Ben. You can dig yourself out of anything._ _ She had smiled and nuzzled his chest. _I have an eye for that kind of stuff, you know._

Her big brother scoffed into her hair and pressed such a brief kiss to her head that Rey almost questioned its happening.

His hug lasted a little longer than she thought a sibling’s should, but, privately, she wished it had been longer.

Just a little bit. His affection was rare, but Rey never felt safer than when she was in her big brother’s arms.

“I’ll need to call Poe,” she sighed. “Work from home. God, this is a fucking mess.”

“How long do you think it’ll last?” Finn asked as he took her purse from her and led her inside.

“I don’t know,” she admitted. “Mom has her own job, and with needing to be near Dad... It might be awhile.”

Finn pulled her close. She noted that the wall by the stairwell was _right there_ , and Rey felt an anticipatory smile play on her lips. But Finn just stood there, hugging her tightly, and Rey swallowed her disappointment. _He’s so gentle ,_ Rey assured herself. _He’s good._

She disentangled herself. “I’m going to pack. I can take a few days off, I think. I’ll just call in my vacation time.” _And spend it with Ben, of all people._

 

_Albany, New York_

_Octobe r 12, 2016_

_10:21 am_

Ben cradled his face against the phone. His shoulders were strained with tension and lack of sleep. He hated that the police were inside the house. He berated himself again for trying to follow the ambulance. The cruiser was parked in the driveway, and Ben dearly wanted to toss the cops inside and send the car back down the hill. Leia talking in his ear was the only thing keeping him from doing just that.

“So Dad is fine?” He despised the desperation in his voice. Their relationship had always been strained, his and Han’s. He thought Ben shouldn’t have beaten those thugs, thought he should have done something with his Doctorate in Physical Therapy, thought Rey was the child Ben should have been. But Han was his father. No argument would change that. _This one almost did,_ whispered that little part of him.

_Ben closed his eyes. His palm was slick with pre-cum and oil, and he was mindful to not touch the precious photograph._

_“Ben!”_

_Ben jumped, and the photo flew from his hand. Han was outside the door._

_“Yeah?” he croaked. His hand convulsed around his cock. It was quivering, aching for attention. Han cleared his throat. “Son, we need to talk.”_

_“Not now.” It humiliated him that he had to resort to the truth to avoid his father, but better Han than Leia. “I need to be alone. ” It had always been their code since Ben was old enough to explore himself and found his Dad’s stash of classic Playboys._

_Han ignored the Guy Code. He knocked again. Did he just not hear? “Son, I know you believe what you did was right. I’m not faulting you for that. Son, let me in.”_

_Ben’s erection wasn’t going anywhere anytime soon. “Not now. Ten minutes.” Han seemed to finally understand him, and when Ben heard the retreating footsteps, he took a shaky breath before moving his hand across himself again._

_It was filthy, what he was doing. Sinful. He knew it, and when he felt electricity spike along his body, felt his balls tightening, he was reminded how disgusting he was. He circled his hand about the head of his dick before dragging it down to pump his base. He ignored the photo. He had it memorized. But now one image played in his mind, one sound on repeat. “Ben,” she sighed. “Ben...”_

_She was sprawled out on her bed, hair wet and straggling across her pillow and chest. Her body was undulating under her hands, then trembling as they found her small mound. Her fingers disappeared inside, only to reemerge, shining with her sweet honey, to rub frantically at the front of her small snatch._

_“Ben,” she sighed. His little sister. His Rey._

_His orgasm ripped through him, and he rode that thought through the aftershocks._ Mine. My Rey.

_The photo fluttered to the ground. The sight of Rey in lace milked one last spurt out of him, and--_

“Rey is coming over to help,” Leia was saying. His breath shuddered, and she heard it. “Just for things like groceries, Ben. She’s just there to help.”

“Are you fucking kidding me, Mom?” A deep rattling was set in his stomach, a sick dread.

 _I haven’t seen her in months..._ Was she still with that guy, Finn? Not that it mattered, he berated himself. Rey could do _whatever_ or _whomever_ she wanted. “What about her job?” She was so busy she’d missed last Christmas and Thanksgiving. _Or avoiding you,_ a nasty little voice in his mind said.

“She’ll work from home, she said. Rey needs time off anyways.” Leia sighed, ever the _doting_ mother. Ben rankled at the idea of having a babysitter, but it sounded like he had no option, yet again.

_Ben stood on shaky legs and made his way into the small bathroom tucked in the far corner of his room. His hand was spattered in white, and he ran the tap so hot his skin turned pink. As the heat washed over him, Ben leaned his face against the glass while he tucked himself back into his pants. But he didn’t want to see who was looking back at him._

_He was looking at his hands when he stepped out from the bathroom. He didn’t see Han standing there._

_Time froze. Han’s hands were at his hips, looking at something on the ground. Ben knew what it was. Still, his eyes dragged down to the cum-covered photograph of Rey reclining in black lingerie, taken at an opportune moment by her needy little boyfriend. Ben had stolen it when he’d seen it, incensed that Finn had porn of his little sister and the genuine article, while he had_ nothing.

_Neither spoke. Finally, Ben cleared his throat, “I said I needed ten minutes, Dad, I--”_

_“Ben Solo. Where did you get that photo?” The scar on Han’s chin quivered with ill-concealed rage._

_“It’s not--”_

_“That’s your sister!” Han exploded, finally looking up from the photo. He stabbed his finger at Ben with each word. “That’s my_ daughter _in lace panties, covered in jizz, on your floor! What the hell, son?!” Han’s voice broke. His hand swept across his face in shame. “Is this,” he gestured to the picture, “is this some sort of cry for help? Tell me. We...we can help you. I--”_

“I DON’T WANT YOUR HELP!” _B en roared. He finally let the anger course through him. It hurt, but it was better than dumb shock. Better than submission. “Every time: you and Mom want to fix me! As if I asked for your help in anything! You treat me like a child, yet you’re both disappointed when I don’t ‘grow up’ enough for you!”_

_Han gaped at him, hurt. But something powerful roiled in Ben, and he was sick of suppressing it. “I am trapped here in this house with you, with Mom, and you are both wrong . I will never regret beating those men,” Ben leaned close, “I wish I had killed them. I wish I had put them so far underground their bodies would never have seen the light of day.”_

_“Son,” Han was reaching up to cup Ben’s face, to hit, to placate, to calm, but Ben slapped it away._

_“No. I don’t need you. I have never needed you, not since I was a kid. I have never been yours to push around and mold like Rey!”_

_Han’s fury reignited. “You leave your sister out of this!” Sweat was shining on his forehead, his breath coming in short bursts, but Ben was merciless._

_“I’ve never touched Rey. But I wish I had.”_

_“That’s not right, Ben.” Han shook his head. “You’re sick. Sick!”_

_Ben’s fists clenched. He was so aware of their power; what kind of damage they could do if he hit Han. Logic whispered in his head and stayed his hand even as Han raved on about ‘family’ and ‘decent fucking humanity’. Where would he go, if he hit Han? Prison? That would be a relief. But Rey would never visit if he was incarcerated. That thought solidified his resolve to not assault his father. Instead, Ben pulled another knife on Han. He waited until his father paused for breath, then stabbed forth. “Rey was raped.”_

_Han’s eyes bulged, and suddenly he collapsed, his hand clutched to his chest._

Ben hoped Han remembered none of it. As he listened to Leia go on about groceries, cleaning, and parole officer visits, Ben replayed the fight in his head, and wished he had simply remembered to pick up that fucking photograph.

But there was a part of him that rejoiced in having the house to himself, even if his beloved little sister was going to come home and ruin what little happiness he had.


	2. Albany

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I really knocked a lot of people for a loop over the last chapter! I re-edited the opening to include a rape warning, but not to worry: Ben would NEVER hurt his little sister. But for now, comment and kudos. I'd like to thank Isharan again for her amazing beta'ing of this story, and for the Reylo Sin Anthology for giving me the extra time to finish this train wreck!

_October 13, 2016_

_Highway 90_

_10:16 am_

The highway was peeling away under the tires of her car as Rey rolled the windows down, enjoying the early autumn breeze and light traffic. The air buffeted her shoulder-length hair all around her face, and she regretted not tying it up before she left. But it felt too wonderful outside to use the AC, and Finn loved it when she kept her hair down. She was loath to deny him after he’d done so much for her, so as they packed the car, Rey left it down for him to run his fingers through when he kissed her goodbye.

Still, she wished she didn’t have to spit hair out of her face so often.

If Rey was being honest, she was trying to distract herself from thinking of Ben. An anticipatory jitter was set in her stomach, and as the honesty wormed its way to the forefront of her mind, Rey cranked the radio to distract herself again.

As much as she worried about moody, protective Ben, and for leaving Finn high and dry, there was nothing to do but follow the General’s orders. Her giggle at the nickname turned into a laugh when she found that 92.3 had turned to the Dark Side and was playing Ariana Grande.

Rey preferred classic rock and folk, but ‘Dangerous Woman’ was a guilty pleasure of hers. Rey sang along as the cityscape of downtown Albany loomed ahead, and she took the exit for the ‘burbs where she grew up, all the while turning the volume just a little bit louder. The route down to her home was scarcely changed, but the subtle promise of modernization was peeking through the cracks: a new Starbucks where a family-owned restaurant used to be, Target’s logo taped to the old brick-making factory.

But the familiarity outweighed the sense of displacement, and Rey smiled again. There was something soothing about returning to one’s old stomping grounds. Cleansing, like a breath of relief that loosens the knots in the stomach.

The street was coming up. With practiced ease Rey turned up the road half-hidden by the sugar maples just beginning to burn with the colors of fall. Ileenium Drive was infamous for its length; they said Senator Organa-Solo liked her privacy so much that she designed it to make any visitors bored enough they would turn back before they got to the house. So far as Rey remembered it seemed true, but mostly she remembered that it was the best place to ride her bike, usually following Ben, the steep hill aiding him more than her, with his weight. Rey grinned, remembering pumping her tinier legs as fast as she could after that boy on the bike because he was her _brother_! And siblings _play_!

It always felt like they were tucked away from the world.

The house’s facade was a graceful domination of nature. Trellises long overtaken by grass and ivy crawled up to the second-story roof on both sides, and moss covered the rocks artfully strewn beside the pathway to the door. New-growth trees were encroaching in on the house, almost like the teeth of a maw waiting to snap closed.

She cut the engine and sat there a moment, just staring at the house as if it were some foreign thing. Shaking off her imagination, she shouldered her bag and climbed out just as the front door swung open, and there was Ben.

Rey stopped short. Ben stepped out, tall as ever, dressed in black sweats and a maroon tee-shirt. His hair was wet, and she could see he had shaved. He walked down the path, and Rey started forward to meet him halfway. “Hey--.” She cut off when he thrust out his paw, and she looked from him to his hand. Did he expect her to shake it? “Huh?”

“I’ll take your bag, Rey.” She smiled as she readjusted to Ben’s stoic affection. “No,” she said, “I’ve got it.”

“Give me your bag, Rey.” His baritone was so soft to her ears.

Rey gripped her bag and angled away. “…Make me.” The barest twitch of lips was her only warning before Ben dove for her waist and threw her over his shoulder. Rey squealed, but she was laughing as they passed over the threshold in a rush. The AC hit her first, then the plush of the couch when Ben hurled her down. She lay there, gasping, dimly aware that Ben had snagged her bag and took her keys.

The couch smelled wonderful, if almost over-clean. She inhaled it greedily; it’d been too long since she’d smelled something so nice. Finn was shit at cleaning, and she was scarcely better. The rug under her feet felt more plush, too. Rey smiled; Ben had been nesting. He’d always had the habit of rearranging the environment when he was stressed.

When she sat up, there he was in the door, silhouetted against gentle golden light. She expected to see a boy; gawky and lean. But no. Ben was a _man_ : broad and tall and powerful. He carried one-handed her luggage that took Finn two to carry. “You look good,” she blurted. “You’re still working out?”

He grinned. “The garage is my gym now. Han fought me on it, but Mom has me cleaning, so she bent his arm back on that one.” Rey only nodded and took the bitterness with a grain of salt; everyone coped their own way. Still, she would have hated it if the last thing he said about Han was negative. Rey pretended to straighten her clothes, avoiding Ben’s seeking eye. In her periphery, she thought she saw his jaw clench.

“The place looks nice,” she offered, and it was true: the shelves she remembered being dusty when she left for Worcester were shining, the gray tile floor beyond the expansive rug under the couch and coffee table were spotless. Even the TV and stereo remotes were neatly arranged, and the LPs and books were set erect in the bookcases against the far wall. Ben only nodded, his posture stiff, and began hiking up the stairs with her bags. She assumed he was going to her old room.

Fine.

If Ben wanted to be an ass, let him, she thought, and stood from the couch. She was hungry. She took the hall that led from the living room to the dining room, then on to the kitchen. She paused a moment to appraise the hall strung with the photos of the family.

Young Uncle Luke, before he knew Leia as his sister, posed with Han in front of a demolished black tank. Han’s old 1968 Corellian model made a cameo in the background. In another was Leia, with her slender cheeks and her dark hair woven into symmetrical braids, flipping a discreet bird at the camera from under her desk.

As habit, Rey turned. Tucked in the corner by the door was one of the oldest photos in the collection. Anakin Skywalker and Padme Amidala lounged, young and beautiful as ever, on a grassy knoll. Anakin was weaving white flowers into Padme’s dark curls, and the tenderness of the gesture never failed to make Rey’s heart clench. It wasn't like looking at family, though--even Luke and Leia never knew their parents—but the beauty of the love there was an honor to see across the ages.

As one moved down the hall, so did time. Grandpa Organa aging gracefully as the Speaker of the House. Uncle Luke’s accident that mangled his nose over to one side, and the growth of his beard. Han and Leia’s wedding. Ben’s birth. There she paused. That photo was dusty. In all the lengthy hall, that one was neglected. Rey frowned and took the picture down. It was a photo of Han, still dark-haired and young, cradling a small creature with a mat of black hair plastered to his head. Awe, Rey would have named the look on his face, or perhaps adoration.

There was a copy of the photo of the day she was adopted, too. And more of her and Leia and Han, posed or taken on the sly, usually by Uncle Luke.

There was another photo that gave her pause: Rey, not yet twelve, clinging to Ben like a wet rag. His suitcase was by his feet, a sticker on the side marked with NYU’s logo. He hugged her close, her skinny legs wrapped around his waist and arms about his neck, crying because he couldn’t take her with him.

Now that she looked closely, though, she could see Ben’s expression. His face was half-obscured with dark waves, but she saw the Ben-like intensity, the sorrow...the adoration.

She glanced at the photo still clutched in her hand. The father and son had more in common than Ben gave them credit for. She heard the floorboard creak behind her, and she turned.

And jumped.

The person there didn’t resemble the tender brother in the photo, or the vulnerable baby. He hardly looked like Ben at all; his shoulders and stance took up more space, his chest seemed deeper, and his clothes darker. The dusty photo felt like incriminating evidence in her hands.

The fancy passed, and he was her brother again.

“Your room’s done.” His posture was less hostile than before.

“I’m coming,” she sighed. Ben’s mouth compressed a bit, and Rey shot him a warning look. “Don’t—.”

“That’s what she said.” Ben grinned and turned. But halfway out, he paused. “And put that photo back, Rey.” His tone brooked no argument, and she shivered at the command. When the photo was restrung on the wall, Rey was taken aback at how quick she was to obey… A thrill ran down her core, and Rey was too startled by her fluttering stomach to notice the tingle at her clit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, no intense smut yet! But it's...COMING...Hah.  
> I really couldn't resist, either.   
> Hope ya'll liked it!!


	3. The Sunroom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben has some issues to work through.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this chapter contains GRAPHIC imagery of RAPE. It'll be a bulk italicized paragraphs, so if rape is triggering or too disturbing, feel free to skim whatever you're comfortable with.  
> On the bright side, please enjoy our sexual tension-ridden domestic Reylo fluff! Again, want to thank Isharan for all her wonderful support!

There was a prickle at the back of her neck as Rey answered her phone. Her notebooks and old-fashioned accounting set were strewn across the desk in the family study. Leia’s paperwork was kept immaculate by the General herself, though Ben’s influence could be smelled and seen in the way the window gleamed and the books were as dust-free as in the living room.

“No, Poe. I left instructions on how those three tables were going to be priced.” She listened to Poe rifling through her desk. “What do you mean, they’re gone? Yes. I know paper doesn’t walk. Check the desk. Or ask Sasha.” If that girl had been through the desk again, “cleaning” as she called it, Rey was cutting her in the next two minutes, and she wasn’t getting paid, either. Rey huffed and waited for Poe to report.

Poe was just as exasperated as she was.  _ “Sasha said she saw something like that in the desk, and thought it was from last week .”  _ He paused _.  “She’s crying.” _

Of course she would be. “Send her home,” Rey sighed. “She’s cost us too many mistakes. We’ll send her her last check next week.”

_ “ You got it, boss,”  _ Poe said, and he hung up.

Rey groaned and let her head fall over the back of the chair to see Ben watching her. He looked like a vampire, upside down and dressed in black as he was. “Interns are either the greatest gift to humanity, or the worst.”

“This one’s bad?” he asked.

“The worst.” Rey rubbed her eyes. “I forgot what those tables were priced at, and a buyer wants them, but I’m sure he’s underestimating the value, or wants to rip us off. She’s pulled this stuff before.”

“Don’t pay her,” Ben said with a decisive nod. “If she’s done this so many times, don’t pay the last check.”

Rey opened her eyes and saw Ben had come inside the room. “We’re not your company, Ben. We’re trying for a more nurturing--”

“You want nurturing?” Ben bent down so they were eye-level. “Teach her a lesson. You pay her and she’ll think every job she gets will coddle her and reward her for mistakes. She’s hurt profits enough. Don’t let her kill any more.”

“Jesus, Ben.” Rey rubbed her stiff neck. “I thought about it,” she admitted, “but she’s in college, paying things off. I just…”

Fingers were at her neck, and Rey jumped, but they were massaging the thick knot at the base of her skull, so she relaxed.

“I know,” Ben murmured. “You don’t want to be the bad guy.”

Rey hummed and let her head loll against Ben’s fingers. They were callused and thick, but still deft as a surgeon’s. Why Ben had chosen to work at a private security company rather than as a masseur was beyond her.

“You’re not,” he continued. “Tell Poe to cancel the check.” His touch was caressing now, and Rey sighed. Ben trailed his fingers up and down, tickling the fine hairs at her nape.

Rey smiled at him. “I’ll think about it. Thanks, bro.”

Ben’s face froze. “No problem.”

Rey frowned at his back as he left.

“Lunch is downstairs. Be down before it’s cold. And call Poe.”

She stuck her tongue out. Truth be told, Rey was starving, so she appreciated being told about food. Finn often let her work long into the night, rather than bother her. She didn’t like Ben’s attitude, but he had a point: she had to call Poe. She scowled at the doorframe and grabbed her phone.

She found Ben setting lunch in the sunroom where the Solos had taken breakfast on the weekends until Ben left for college. Leia’s green thumb permeated the area; ivy trailed from pots hung high in the ceiling, and year-round flowering plants grew in the corners. A small white wrought-iron table was set in front of the main window letting in the sweet autumn light.

On top of being a diligent housekeeper, Ben happened to also be an excellent cook . Must come with being a bachelor, Rey mused as she took in the sights and smells. The lunch was gorgeous: an appetizer of chef salad full of hard-boiled eggs and fine-sliced carrots, with a cup of dressing set to the side for Rey pour at her leisure, just how she liked it. A pitcher of iced lemon water sat between the two plates. The main course was homemade burgers with all the fixings, but hers was smothered in sautéed mushrooms and Swiss, while Ben preferred Pepperjack.

Across from her, Ben was silent as he dug into his burger. Their fingers brushed when they both reached for the salt, and he recoiled.

She swallowed a slice of carrot. “Shocked?”

He jumped, his napkin frozen halfway to his face. “What?”

She gestured between them. “Static?”

Ben scoffed and stabbed his salad, but said nothing in reply.

She chased half an egg around her plate, desperate to find something to say. Ben almost seemed content with the silence, but she saw the bob of his Adam’s apple, and the way he fiddled with his napkin again. He was restless.

“Are you on drugs?”

Ben choked on his burger.

“Because if you’re this productive on it,” Rey blithely continued over his hacking, “I’d like some, too.”

“Not-- _ cough-- _ drugs.” Ben glowered at her over his cup. _“_ _ Bored.” _

Rey giggled. “I am too. But I’m still not half as good as you.”

“At what?” Ben asked as he wiped his eye for good measure.

Her smile twitched. “Any of it,” she replied, shrugging. “Cleaning, cooking, workload. It’s like... Nothing. Never mind. Lunch is wonderful, Ben. Don’t let me spoil it.”

“I almost died,” Ben intoned, “yet you think your sob story is enough to bring the mood down?”

“It’s not a sob story,” she protested, unsure of whether to take offense or not. “My life is fine. It’s great.” _Not all of it, _ something whispered. Memories of the cold Children’s Center as she waited for someone, anyone, to come for her swirled about her mind. She remembered the  dark bathroom at the filthy junkyard... 

_ She felt her body growing numb as she was dragged across the floor. Her phone, bright against the shadows, clattered out of her hand, though she desperately tried to reach it. _

“Rey?”

She blinked, and saw his hand covering hers. She met his eye. “Hey.”

_ The phone screen blinked out as the grubby hands of the junk boss pried off her jeans and panties. She could barely breathe for the shock, and her body wasn’t listening to her. Whatever was in that needle had immobilized her.   _

_ She shouldn’t have gone. She should have sent Poe, or listened to Ben and brought someone else along _

_ Pain. Fear. Anger. That anger coursed through her, and lent her enough strength to reach her phone, activate it, and press the panic button on her lock screen that sent her location to her brother. But she was too late. Ben would be too late. _

No,  _ she thought as she felt Plutt move in.  _ No. No. No! NO _.  Rey floundered against the hulking mass of fat, wanting to rend him limb from limb, but she had all the strength of a baby. _

_ She could smell the fetid odor of the toilet she was being shoved against, felt the rough concrete under her thighs, and she could hear every watery breath Unkar Plutt took. _

_ She was dimly aware that she was crying out, but gradually, Rey felt consciousness slipping away from her. _

_ Just before she let her eyes slip closed, desperate to sleep and be away from the horrid things around her, Rey heard the bathroom door break, and she finally was able to scream. _

The hand on hers tightened, and there were fingers brushing her cheek. “It could have been worse,” Rey mumbled. “I’m fine, now. I’m safe.”

_ “You’re safe now.” He bundled her against his chest, rubbing circles on her back while she sobbed. “He’s gone, Rey. He won’t touch you anymore.  _ No one  _ will hurt you.” _

_ “Dad,” she hiccuped. “Don’t tell Dad. He-he warned me to not go alone. I thought I could- I thought I'd be fine, Ben. Don’t tell them. Please Ben, please--!” She buried her face in his cotton undershirt. His nice button-up was ruined with Plutt’s blood, and was balled up _at his feet._ _

_ He hushed her and promised not to tell . _

“You’re safe,” he repeated, and watched her carefully as she composed herself. “I shouldn’t have joked like that,” he said.

She nodded.

“Look at me.” There it was again: that tone. Rey’s eyes flickered up to meet his. “I mean it. I shouldn’t have joked like that, Rey,” he said.

She nodded again.

“But,” he stabbed a bit of her salad and popped it in his mouth, “this salad is pretty great, isn’t it?”

She stared at him a brief moment, and the warmth in her chest won out over the gloom in her mind. Rey laughed as she snagged the fork from his mouth and stabbed the last chunk of his burger. “I prefer the meat,” she giggled as she bit down, and he laughed, too. It was that rare and awkward laughter that crinkled his eyes and bared his white teeth, the one that Rey saw but rarely. She couldn’t help but smile and laugh with him.

Her phone buzzed. Rey thumbed it open. It was from Finn, asking about the quarter jar for laundry day. She sighed and began replying.

“No phones at the table, Rey.”

She didn’t spare him a glance. “It’s just Finn, not Twitter.”

Ben leaned forward, “I said no phones, Rey. It can wait. Finish your lunch.”

Her thumb stilled and she peeked at Ben. There it was again: that stranger. Power hummed along every line of him in the way his body, though curved forward, seemed to loom over her. And this stranger’s eyes… They were calm, expectant, and dark with authority.

Rey was transfixed. She set her phone in her lap and picked up her fork. “Fine, _Da_ _d_ __,_ ”  _ she mocked, but she detected the faintest quiver in her voice.

The stranger evaporated as Ben relaxed in his chair. “Thank you, Rey. Dessert?”

_ What was that?  _ Rey watched Ben collect the dishes with his usual fluid grace. Why did Ben having a backbone suddenly intimidate her?  

As she shifted in her chair, the thick seam of her jeans caught at her apex, and Rey jumped at how sensitive she was.  _What’s wrong with me?_ She tried to remember the last time she’d had sex...and good sex, at that. She made a mental note to unpack her vibrator first.  

Rey jumped when her phone buzzed again in her lap. She hurriedly unlocked her screen after casting a furtive glance at the doorway, hoping Ben wouldn’t catch her.

She finished typing her reply to Finn and sent it off before opening the new message. It was an update from Leia:

_ Han is being eval’d right now. He’s been awake for about two hours now, and he’s a bit bleary. _

Rey recognized that her mother didn’t expect a reply, and stood from the table to step outside and make that call to Poe before dessert arrived.

 

 

Ben tried to suppress the butterflies in his stomach. Milkshakes had seemed like a good idea earlier, he thought. Something for Rey to take up with her back to work. But the idea of his sister drinking the white creamy substance was fast sending his blood south. He should have added chocolate.

Did she know what she did to him? Was she conscious of her dick jokes? Did she notice how excited he was that she ate his food, or how much pleasure it gave him just to make eye contact with her?

_ So what if she did _ _,_ he snapped at himself.  _Then she’d know what a fucking sicko you are_ _.  _ He took the spoon and watched a drop of vanilla ice cream slither down the side before hitting the granite counter. He smeared his finger through the bubble, ignoring the rest of his dessert as it sat there.

_ But,  _ the other voice whispered, that dirty voice of his obsession and desire for his sister.  _ She blushed. She quivered. She  _ submitted.  _ She needs you . _ __

Ben bit his hand hard against that voice.  _ His  _ voice.  _No,_ he thought savagely.  _ No. No. No.  Stop, stop, stop! _

But it wouldn’t, Ben despaired even as he cursed himself. The desire, the love, it was unbeatable. This feeling wasn’t going away no matter how hard he punished his body, or called himself disgusting. Maybe because of it.

_ So why? _ he wondered. The epiphany struck him hard again:  _ why fight it? _

Ben knew love. He knew the pit it threw you into, how you fell even as you felt like you were floating. Why fight that love? Resistance was only causing him pain. Pain to his heart, pain to his mind, his body. If he wasn’t mistaken, it was only straining his and Rey’s relationship.

Ben was sick of it. And... Rey wasn’t a child, he reminded himself as he poured the milky confection into the waiting cups. She wasn’t his blood.

_ But could she want me back? _

Ben sprayed the whipped cream in a tight coil and plopped the cherries atop the pile. He could take better care of her, too, he reasoned. Better than that needy little fuckboy she kept around, anyways.

Could he convince her of that, he wondered as he made his way back to the sunroom. Did she want someone to take charge? Could strong, independent Rey Solo, who owned her own business, who already had a boyfriend, want him?

Ben found her propped against the open doorway of the sunroom, letting in the sweet afternoon air while the golden light spilled on the unbound waves of her hair. She was talking on the phone. He stepped back around the corner before she saw him, and listened.

“Yeah, Poe. We’re not going to send it. No. She’s made too many mistakes to be rewarded now. I’ve made up my mind--that’s final Poe.”

_ She listened to me. _

Ben quivered at the implications, but summed it up very simply: he wanted her, and unless he was utterly wrong, she might want him too. He could make her want him.

Ben calculated what seducing his sister might entail, and the challenge excited him more than words could describe. As long as she was in the house, he had a chance to make her his.

And by God, Ben was going to take it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I literally lobbed as many sexual metaphors as I could into the food at lunch. Hard-boiled eggs? Testes. Carrots? Penises. Meat? More penises.  
> About Ben breaking his promise: subconsciously, he was aware that the shock of something like that could throw Han over the edge, and in such a stressful situation, wouldn't you want your source of pain to disappear?


	4. The Bathroom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's turn up the heat, shall we?  
> Hold onto your panties, folks.

Rey finished her last email of the day and sent it off. She expected the day’s list of transactions and the artisan’s updates from Poe in the next few hours, so at least for now she was free to breathe. Not that it would do any good: her neck ached, her fingers were sore, and she was physically frustrated.

She heard Ben’s heavy footsteps in the hall, and she leapt from her seat. “Hey,” she called, poking her head out the door. She stopped short. Ben was obviously dressed to work out in a skin-tight black muscle shirt with the red logo of his company, the First Order, emblazoned across his heart. Were his pectorals always so defined? Rey’s mouth went dry as she watched the subtle contraction of his abs as he breathed.

“Hey yourself,” he replied, and her face snapped back up, cheeks blazing, to see his lips quirked in a small smile.

“Oh!” Rey stammered, “I was hoping I could, I don’t know, I can wait, but--”

Ben cut her off, “Do you want to work out with me, Rey?” His lips seemed very full, and Rey felt herself blush anew. She nodded. Ben jerked his chin at her soft sweater and beige capris. “Get changed. You’ll be sweating by the time I’m done with you.”

“God, yes,” Rey groaned. “I’ve been needing that. Wear me out, Ben.”

Within fifteen minutes Rey was flat on her back with her thigh stretched high above her. Ben was crouched inside her legs, his wide hand assisting her in pushing her leg back rather than attending his own routine. When she asked him about it, he replied, “This is about you, tonight. I’ll walk you through some new techniques that I’ve been wanting you to try.”

Ben tutted when she hit her limit of flexibility. “You’re stiff,” he said, and she lowered her leg down slowly.

Rey shrugged against the mat. The rubber was good-quality and didn’t rub her skin wrong between her sports bra and her sweat pants. “I’m still more flexible than most. Except for Poe. That man does yoga every morning.” She shook her head in wonderment to recall Poe’s Bow Pose in the Bazaar.

“You do yoga?” he asked as he tapped her other leg. Rey lifted it and pointed her toes like he’d directed. “Not really. I try to hit the gym at our complex most nights, but I just get so tired from work that I can’t properly exhaust myself...” Her breath hissed when she could go no further. Her hamstring pulled uncomfortably. “Fuck.”

“Breathe,” Ben urged, “you can go farther. Where’s that flexible little thing I grew up with?”

Rey laughed. “That girl is gone. I destroyed her with a rigid work ethic and a career.”

Ben smiled. It was strange how often he was doing that, and how warm it made her chest. “You should try it. Yoga. It’s very...relaxing.”

“You do yoga? You, relax?” Rey threw his question right back at him, and he let her leg go. Ben shrugged. “I can relax just fine,” he chucked a finger under her chin, “Miss Stressed Neck.”

“Bite me.” Rey grinned despite herself. Ben stood up and offered her a hand. Rey took it, and he pulled her up so quickly she fell against him. She could smell his aftershave and the subtle spicy scent that clung to him.  She felt his hand briefly touch the bare skin at the small of her back.

“You good?” he asked.

“Yeah.” Rey cleared her throat. This wasn’t like Ben. The Ben she knew would mumble ‘sorry’ and slink off. Ben preferred to wear loose shirts; he didn’t touch her often.

Rey decided she liked the change, and smiled at him. “I’m good.”

“Now,” Ben pulled back and pointed to the mat, “please tell me you can still do twenty push-ups in two minutes.”

“Twenty-five, actually. They’re very easy to squeeze in during lunch break.”

Ben was right: he  _ did  _ have her sweating; her bra was soaked, and Rey’s abdomen, arms, thighs and calves burned deliciously. Ben scarcely broke a sweat even when he worked along with her, so while she rested, Rey was treated to the sight of his routine.

Ben wasn’t the kind of guy to get splotchy when sweating; he simply  _ glowed _ _._ Rey felt self-conscious of the mess of her own face, and ran the cold water bottle across her cheeks. She thought Ben’s eyes flicked to her, and she pretended to be interested in the water.

After Ben finished his second set of twenty push-ups, Rey ventured to ask him, “So, Ben, when are your off-days?” She’d forgotten to ask Leia. She’d barely remembered herself that house arrest allowed for time off the property.

“I start getting six hours every two days next week,” he grunted. He rolled his shoulders carefully. “Why?”

“Just curious. Unless... Would you want to do something? Like a movie, or a play?” She glanced at him from under her lashes, hoping he didn’t think she was trying to monitor him for Mom, but if Ben was being this warm with her...maybe this whole situation could turn their old relationship around. They could start something better.

Ben blinked at her. “That... That sounds nice, Rey.” His voice prompted her to glance up. He was sincere, she saw. “I’d love do that, once I’m out. We can do lunch.”

“You like your food,” Rey observed, grinning. “Do you have some fixation on feeding me or something?”

“Just taking care of you.” Ben seemed to realize what he’d said, how vulnerable he sounded, and was still for a moment, as though afraid she would belittle him.

She smiled gently. “That’s sweet of you. I like you taking care of me, by the way. But I can pay for the lunch.”

Now he was defensive. He planted his hands on his narrow hips. “I’m still receiving my paychecks, Rey.”

“Really?” She knew he wasn’t let go, but she figured that he was at least on probationary status. But Ben co-ran the First Order with Armitage Hux, who oversaw the R&D aspect of the company, and Ben was close friends with Snoke, the owner of the company. Perhaps he pulled some strings?

“Mr. Snoke commended me, actually,” Ben confirmed her thoughts. “Gave me some under-the-table assistance with my bail, too.”

“Generous,” she remarked, and Rey decided she liked this Mr. Snoke. She stood and stretched. “Well, coach, I’m going to hit the showers and go to bed.”

“You haven’t had dinner,” Ben pointed out.

“I’m exhausted, and I’m still full from lunch.” She waved him off and headed for the door. “I’ll grab an apple or something.”

“Wait.”

Rey turned back to him, ignoring the way her body hummed at the command. Ben licked his lips. “Go get yourself something to eat. I’ll come get you in a few minutes.”

“Ben, what?” He hurried past her up the short stairs leading into the house, and vanished. Rey blinked at where he had just been, and shook her head.

She followed the sound of his footsteps before she heard him heading up the stairs, and she paused at the bottom just in time to see him vanish up the second floor.  _ Come get me? For what?  _ Rey sighed and waited, trying to listen and see when her brother was coming back down. As the minutes ticked by Rey gave up on guessing his intentions and went to the kitchen.  _ _May as well eat._ _

Out the window the sun had long since set, and just over the sugar maples in the back yard Rey could see the waxing moon rising. Halloween was fast approaching, she reflected. Would Han be feeling better by then?

Rey snagged a peach from the fruit bowl before rinsing it. She ran her thumb absently over the fuzzy texture and gentle curves and took a bite.

What was Ben trying to do? Rey chewed on the thought and the peach while she recounted Ben’s odd behaviors of the day. It was strange that after all these years he wanted to be closer to her now. How badly nearly going to prison, and losing Han, must have scared him.

She angled the peach to get a clean bite. What was more disconcerting was how much she liked it. Finn could cook, was caring, and dutiful, but Rey had never felt so well taken care of in her life, even when she was little.

A small part of her felt ashamed that she enjoyed being pampered so much by a man, but she quickly kicked that thought to the curb. It was  _ Ben , _ her brother, and she could certainly take care of herself if she wanted to. But...she was tired of it. Tired of sitting atop Finn at his insistence that it would help her orgasm, only to see him come undone long before her, and unable to find release until after he fell asleep. She was tired of not having anyone to ask for help. Han and Leia hammered independence into her from the start of her life with them, and any request for assistance was met with,  “Go find it yourself, honey. Think of it as practicing research,” or, “Hell if I know, kid. You come back and tell me.”

She was tired of being in charge. She envied Ben’s ability to be so in control of his life even when he was incarcerated; she had all the mobility of a citizen, with everything going for her, yet she’d never felt so ungrounded.

But here she was centered. Maybe it was that she was in her childhood home, away from the Bazaar, and Finn, but Rey knew that it was Ben. Even when he ignored her and brushed her off, he still made her feel like the earth wasn’t going to fall apart at any moment.

She’d had that once with Finn. But what they had was going stale, at least to her, and now...

She imagined what might have been if Ben wasn’t her brother. Rey chomped into the peach. Would he still treat her like a queen, like she was the center of his world? If he were some stranger come into the Bazaar, or met in the street, would he have been impressed with the kind of woman she was? She knew he would certainly impress  _ her,  _ with his tall frame and fine nose. Would they have gone to dinner, with a steamy night planned after dessert, or just start off as friends?

Rey felt a dangerous thrill at the concept of romancing a person with her brother’s face, but she was too far into the fantasy to stop now. The taste of the peach was intoxicating on her tongue, the texture of the flesh delectable and firm.

How long until she and not-brother Ben would have kissed? A pleasurable shock of heat passed through her at the thought of kissing Ben. She fast-forwarded the kiss to deft touches, to clothes peeled off and tossed away, and bare skin brushing, and---

Rey dropped the peach.

God help her; she wanted her  _ brother _ . She could feel the wetness seeping into her panties, and it certainly wasn’t sweat. Her heart raced in her chest, and just to be sure, Rey let herself imagine Ben pounding into her as she crouched on all fours, him clutching her hair so that her head was pulled back and her neck bared.

Her clit  _ throbbed ,  _ and she felt sick. Twisted. The taste of peach was rotten on her tongue, and she had the mad desire to just  _ run ,  _ run down Ileenium Drive, down the highway, and bury herself in Finn’s arms and beg his forgiveness for wanting to fuck her own brother.

She threw away the peach and even started walking out of the kitchen and reaching for her keys hanging by the doorway, when suddenly Ben was there, filling the room with his presence, that  _ stranger’s  _ presence.

Rey knew then that she couldn’t leave, not when those eyes, so alien yet familiar, pinned her there, and seemed to see into her innermost thoughts.

“What’s wrong, Rey?” he murmured, frowning. “Do you feel sick? What did you eat?” He reached for her, but Rey stepped back as though burned.

“No, nothing,” she stammered. “I mean--yes, I ate. I had a peach. Excuse me, Ben.”

“I have something ready for you.” He placed a hand against her shoulder as she tried to move past him. “I think you’ll like it.” Damn. Did he always have that ability to look like a puppy?

Rey swallowed the thought of kissing those pouting lips and shrugged. “What is it? I’m tired, Ben. I want to sleep.”

“I know,” he said, and took her hand. Rey squirmed in his grip, but a light squeeze from him and she relaxed enough to let him guide her up the stairs. It was harmless, Rey told herself, innocent. Just a brother tugging along his little sister. His very embarrassed and horny little sister.

She didn’t want to hold his hand. She felt the hot flush of arousal still humming in her blood, and wanted to hit her head against the wall to see if she could bang it out. No, not bang, Rey shook her head. Pound? Definitely not. Banish? Yes, banish. Rey nodded resolutely to herself. She would banish this shameful attraction with a little help from her sex toys after...whatever it was Ben was leading her to.

But more than anything she wished Ben would revert to his old brusque self. She could ignore him and cover her hurt at his rejection with more work. Rey finally pulled her sweaty palm from Ben’s grasp halfway up the stairs, and avoided his eye. She heard him sigh.

Still, rather than veer off toward her rooms, she continued to follow Ben towards the master bathroom. He pushed the door open.

“Oh,” Rey gasped. The bathroom was lit with dozens of candles all along the edges of the tub and sink counter so that the room was lit with a soft orange and yellow glow. A pale blue towel was rolled at one end for her neck, and Rey felt herself smile at the gesture.

The bath itself was luxurious: Rey could smell the lavender and roses wafting through the air, while the bubbly white suds seemed likely to spill over if she so much as dipped a toe in. Steam rose in soft curls where the bubbles shifted aside.

Within reach of the tub were several bottles of bath salts and bath bombs she could add at her leisure, and a small selection of sugar scrubs and lotions. There was even a tube of mud mask.

A lush red bathrobe was folded atop the toilet lid.

Rey stared at Ben, who was watching her reaction intently. “...Do you like it?” he asked tentatively. That little chink in his armor that showed his pure desire to make her happy, and unsure if he had, melted her heart more than the bath itself.

Rey leaned in and wrapped her arms around him. He smelled like water and sweat and deodorant. She felt the hard throb of his heart through that skin-tight shirt, and his hands, slightly wet from stirring the water, came up to cup her lower back.  _Why are you doing this? _ Rey wanted to ask.  _ Why put so much effort into me? _

“Ben...” she sighed, and he stiffened against her. She felt him pull back, and she retracted her arms, though his remained around her. “I love it. Thank you. But,” she struggled to say this, because she loved this new side of Ben more than anything, “you don’t need to do this for me. Any of it. I’m...”

“I want to.” Ben’s eyes gleamed in the candlelight. “I want you to...be happy, Rey.” He cocked his head and peered down his aristocratic nose at her. “Won’t you let me make you happy?”

Rey’s mouth opened and closed as she floundered for a response. What on earth could she say to that? That wasn’t a question for a sibling; it was a lover’s inquiry. Rey felt very naked, then. Ben smiled and withdrew into the hallway. “Dip in before the water’s cold. Feel free to leave your clothes here when you’re done. Good night, Rey.”

He closed the door, and Rey never felt so cornered in her life. But, oddly, she didn’t feel unsafe.

She couldn’t possibly indulge in this. She shouldn’t. Rey knew that it was natural for some attraction to exist sometimes between siblings, but she hadn’t felt like this for Ben in years...

_ Rey stood frozen at the crack of Ben’s door, her graduation cap in hand. Her stomach was in her throat, her heart in her groin, and she felt filthy for seeing something like this, but she was unable, or else unwilling, to tear her eyes away from the scene of raw depravity before her. _

_ She was dimly aware that Ben had been dating the girl on his bed for a few weeks, but because Ben had never introduced her to the family, Rey scarcely knew her.  He must have really needed her, to bring her home, she thought with distant clarity. She could barely see the girl; the dimness of the room and Ben’s broad back as he knelt between her legs, obscured most of her features. What Rey  could  see of her, though, was that the girl’s legs were held aloft, spread-eagled by Ben’s large hands, and that her hands were bound. Rey could hear the wet slap of skin on skin and the creaking bed, smell the musky scent of a long session of sex, and observed the hypnotizing motion of her brother’s body. _

_ Rey had never seen Ben as a graceful creature before that moment. He was shy and short-tempered, and quietly resentful of her being Han’s favorite. But Ben like this, so dominant and powerful... It was all Rey  could  see now: his strength and virility. His aquiline profile had always enchanted her, but now it took on a predatory cast with how his mouth thinned in concentration, and his dark hair tossed back. _

_ Rey nearly jumped out of her skin when Ben threw back his head to growl, and she retreated a step back. She could hear Ben’s girlfriend’s high-pitched whimpering, and Rey was reminded of her own desperate sounds she made while reaching for release with her hands. But she had never made such plaintive noises, nor had her thighs ever trembled with the force that this girl’s did. All because of Ben. Her brother... _

_ Rey could faintly hear their voices over the obscene sounds of mating. _

_ “So, pet,” he was whispering. “Little baby. How much do you love my cock in your pussy? How much?” He gave a particularly hard thrust, and the girl moaned. “Answer me!” _

_ Rey suddenly replaced that girl with herself, could feel the thick meat of her brother making such delicious friction inside of her, and she heard herself whisper, “So much...” Ben’s rhythm suddenly faltered, but Rey didn’t check to see if he looked back; she was already running down the hall, the faint sounds of the girl’s own reply following her. _

That night she’d orgasmed for the first time with her own hands. Rey sighed. She thought she had finally put that mortifying experience behind her. And here she thought it had been just a one-time moment of insanity.

Before  she realized it, Rey had shimmied out of her sweats and panties, staring hard at the shining spot on the strip of fabric. She groaned at her weak will and began peeling off her sweat-soaked sports bra. She ignored the way her hands shook as she pulled the elastic band from her hair.

_It doesn’t mean anything,_ she told herself.  _ It’s just a bath. A gorgeous, thoughtful, romantic-looking bath your brother put together after a work-out. It’s not an offer for sex or anything. Head out of the trash heap, Rey . _

The heat of the bath was perfect when Rey finally dipped her foot in. She moved carefully, mindful that Ben had poured scented oil into the water. Now that she broke through the lush layer of bubbles, Rey detected a hint of Ylang Ylang as well, and perhaps some jasmine?

She yelped as she lowered her womanhood into the heat. The shock of it was quickly soothed away, though, and Rey submerged herself completely.

The sensation was nearly orgasmic as she settled back against the rolled towel. She was cocooned in fragrant heat. Her anxiety and stress and fear melted away as steadily as the candles flickering around her, leaving only soft light and warmth.

She sighed and brushed her hands over her body lethargically before noticing the small selection of loofahs and washcloths set to the side. She grinned at the little roses embroidered on the cloths; Leia was a great hostess to anyone who braved the Drive, and the master bathroom was the pinnacle of her extended comforts.

Ben really put so much effort into this, Rey observed with renewed energy while she lathered the pretty washcloth with a bar of lavender soap. He was spoiling her, honestly. He was so good to her...

Rey’s eye caught on a candle and froze there. Its scent drew her near, reminding her of the last time she’d played with candle wax.  She drew herself through the sea of white and examined it. With a careful hold, Rey picked up the red candle and blew out the flame. She took a quick breath before letting the candle wax fall with practiced accuracy over her heat-flushed breasts.

The sting was perfect; Rey felt the heady rush of arousal rise in her again, and she moaned. Behind her closed eyes, Rey saw Ben seated across from her in the wide tub.  _ His skin was as slick as hers, and his black hair was plastered to his high cheekbones and the back of his neck, at least until she brushed it away. Ben surged between her thighs, and she opened to him, wrapping her legs around his trim waist as he raised the candle again with one hand, while the other reached below the water and into her. _

Rey hissed at the next droplet of wax that fell against her nipple, but she quieted herself and simply let the sensation  _ be _ and enjoy the slight pain. When she relaxed, the sting was actually quite exciting and pleasant.

She often wondered if something was wrong with her as she grew up and gravitated towards kinkier sex. Rey had played rough with the other children while in foster care, and demanded sometimes that Ben wrestle with her (he always refused unless she leaped on him first) but she never considered herself a violent person. She didn’t like to lose her fights, but she was no sadist, either.  _ Masochist ,  _ on the other hand…

She lowered her chest back into the hot water and peeled the little streams of wax off her skin, letting them drift away.

Rey picked up her abandoned washcloth and stood. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the sensation of water running in cooling rivulets down her body, some teasing as a feather or as substantial as a fingertip. Bubbles sloughed down her belly and thighs, and she smoothed the little piles of white suds on her shoulders over the strips of pink skin left by the wax on her tits. 

She opened her eyes to see the scented water making her skin glow gold in the candlelight.  _ Would Ben like this? _ she wondered.  _ Would he want me, if he saw me? _ He was only a man, after all, even if he was her brother.  _ Adopted brother,  _ she reminded herself.

She certainly felt desirable. Beautiful. She swayed her hips, running her hands down her wet skin, picturing Ben’s wide paws sliding over her and down to her trimmed apex. She raised her leg to rest on a candleless spot on the tub’s edge, then stooped to pick up her abandoned washcloth.

She sighed as she ran the sopping rag up her calf and into her inner thigh, then over her sensitive mound. The heat of the cloth made her throb, and she slid the edge of the fabric over her sensitive nub. She jerked and swore: she was so primed, so swollen.

Rey thought she heard something creak in the hallway. She froze like a rabbit before a fox. But she heard nothing else for a moment or two, and her startlement faded enough for her to relax again.

Rey repeated the same motion on her other leg up to her womanhood before dropping the washcloth with a flat  _ plop _ back into the tub. She brushed her fingers through the short curls that covered the front of her mound before dipping down her cleft and finding her pearl.

Beneath the small patch of curls, her pussy lips were waxed bald. Some miracle in scheduling finally let her visit the salon, and Rey was grateful: shaving was a horrible experience that was  _ decidedly _ unsexy once it all grew back.

Her digits moved into her heat, fingers curling up and pumping that lovely spot inside of her, while her other hand maintained its dance upon her clit. She closed her eyes and let the fantasy take her away again.

_ Ben pulled her into his lap, trailing a hand up her back and over her collarbone. He took hold of the back of her neck and kissed her tenderly. Just the soft touches of lips, at first. But then her big brother was rubbing his hard length along her slit, slowly at first, then more insistently. “Ride me,” he ordered, moving those full lips to her jaw and kissing his way down her neck. “Ride me like the good girl you are. My good, good, girl...” _

How she longed for Ben to know her needs right then. To feel him there beside her,  _ inside _ her. Rey let her moan echo around the bathroom as her motions quickened and her clit swelled anew. She had the mad thought that if he were to walk through that bathroom door right then she would fuck him until the bath turned ice-cold, and then some.

And those  _ lips,  _ how amazing they would be on her clit, and his tongue, seldom used for speech, but would undoubtedly find its calling lapping at her slit and pearl...  

Rey thrust her hips onto her hands, gasping,  _ reaching ,  _ and feeling that tension building inside of her suddenly pour out, and she was doubled over her knee, shuddering. Wetness leaked out of her pussy, her thighs trembled. She carefully replaced her leg in the tub and sank back down into the fading bubbles. She raked a hand through her damp hair, smelling the mixed scent of her arousal and the bath oils Ben had poured in.

Trying not to think of how loud she’d just been, Rey went on with her ablutions, shaving her legs and underarms before pulling the plug. She was sorry the lovely creation from Ben was over, but she was pruning, exhausted, and the water was turning tepid.

Rey blew out the candles and rinsed off in the dark. She washed her hair blind, and settled against the wall of the shower while her conditioner set.

Ben knocked on the door. Rey flinched, and when she couldn’t hear what he said, she called, “What? I can’t hear you.”

Ben raised his voice. “Want me to turn the light on? You’re in the dark, Rey. It’s not safe.”

Rey shrugged and sighed. “Go ahead. Thanks, Ben.”

When she heard Ben open the door to get to the switch, Rey realized she hadn’t set the opaque shower curtain back in place. “Wait--!” she called, but Ben had already flicked the lights on.

Rey clapped her hands over her breasts and womanhood, throwing herself against the bathroom wall and putting the hot shower stream between them. “Ben,” she shrieked, “get out!”

Ben wasn’t moving; he was gaping at her with eyes two shades darker and mouth more red than earlier. It looked as though he’d bitten it. With him standing there, watching her with such hunger, Rey felt like fate was handing her the fantasy she’d been having on a silver platter.

But Rey whimpered, shying from such a primal reality.  _ Not like this …  _ Ben seemed to snap out of his trance. “Sorry!” he exclaimed, turning his back on her and nearly flying sideways out the door, slamming it shut behind him.

Rey jerked the shower curtain back into place and doused herself in a cold stream, desperately hoping that it would wash that terrible desire out of her system.

She spent extra time in the bathroom, scraping the wax from the candles off the side of the tub, mopping the floor with a towel, and putting away most of the bath products.

She shrugged on the red robe, trying not to read into Ben’s actions too deeply. It would likely just drive her (more) insane.

 

 

Ben shouldn’t have been listening, but the doting part of him gravitated towards her like a moth to flame. Maybe he should have simply made more noise going to her. But some part of him still wanted to conceal himself from Rey.

Maybe Rey would need him, he had thought, maybe she would need her back washed, or maybe she would sing while she bathed. Ben loved her voice, and she certainly did  _ sing. _

_ He fought his growing erection as he listened to her through that thin bathroom door. He heard the sloshing water and knew she was standing. Worry for her safety warred with the image of Rey, all oiled and  wet , standing in the midst of candlelight.  So lonely,  he thought,  surely she’d like some company. _

_ At the sounds of her moans, Ben bit his lip hard enough to bruise, and he tried so hard to not make a sound. If she did hear him... What would she do? Scream? Think he was a pervert? _ Well, I am,  _ he ruefully acknowledged. _

He tried to fight his growing erection at the memory of her pleasure, but it was all for nothing. He remembered all too clearly her sounds and body, not glowing and soapy like he’d hoped, but still wet and  _ naked .  _ So bare, so modest, even as naked as a baby.

_ My baby . _

He only half-regretted the sight. That half was terrified that he’d frightened her away, that she was now aware of only his lust, and not his love. Would she reject him? Call him sick and twisted?

…Would she leave?

_ Oh ,  _ but if there was to be a confrontation, what sorts of things he could do to turn her anger, disgust, and fear into something more…mutually pleasant?

Would she like to be tied? Perhaps some light spanking? Did she trust him as deeply as that? After her incident, he was the only man she’d let touch her, until Finn came along. But he’d always prided himself on being the one she’d put her ultimate confidence in, unless she told Finn all that, too.

He really hated that pretty boy. Jealously coiled in his stomach. He’d bet that if  _ Finn  _ walked in on her, she would ask him to join in.

Ben growled under his breath and closed the door to his new bedroom, this time locking it for good measure. He shoved his sweat pants and boxers down, and hissed when the cold air kissed the sensitive head of his dick. He struggled out of his shirt. The damn thing was more revealing than he normally preferred, though Rey seemed to like it, so he considered the tradeoff to be worth it.

_ Rey .  _ He took himself in hand, pumping furiously, her image burned into the back of his eyes.

He reveled in the slap of skin on skin, of the harsh rub of unlubricated pleasure. It was desperate, but Ben didn’t care to be furtive. Rey certainly hadn’t. His lovely, shameless sister masturbating in the waters he’d drawn and stirred just for her. Ben leaned against the edge of the bed, looking down at the dark expanse of his comforter, picturing Rey, just as wet and naked as she’d been under that stream of water, sprawled across the sheets.  _ Rey .  _ In his mind, she lay on her stomach, mewling his name. She raised her hips, bare pussy lips quivering and shining with oil and so ready to take his cock--!

With a harsh grunt Ben spent himself across the bed, right on the place Han had rested his head for the last forty years. He smirked to himself.  _ You will never make me ashamed again, old man,  _ Ben swore.

And if Rey stayed with him, he would ensure she never would be, either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woof.  
> That was a LOT of masturbation. Please leave comments! I'm an insecure little bean sometimes, and I need to be validated!! I'd LOVE to know ya'lls' thoughts!!


	5. The Bedroom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let the sin begin...

_ 2178 Ileenium Drive _

_ October 14, 2016 _

_ 5:30 am _

When Rey’s alarm went off at 5:30 am, she sprang out of bed. She struggled out of the twisted red robe from the night before, yanked a brush through her hair, and snagged whatever clothes looked relatively comfortable out of her suitcase before shoving it into her closet. She paused to throw on her tennis shoes, and to listen for Ben through his bedroom door. She heard nothing. Ben had a slight snore, but it seemed as though he quieted his sinuses for the night. He was no light sleeper, either, so Rey didn’t bother to quiet her footfalls as she headed down the staircase and out the front door.

Rey  _ ran. _

She jogged down Ileenium Drive, retracing the path she’d once followed Ben down as a little girl, desperate to connect with this solemn man-boy who was now her family. It was such a straightforward concept: Family. You were home. You belonged. There was love. Brother and sister. Love. She shied away from thinking of her childhood, and veered off into the greenbelt that surrounded the property. Although the path was dim, Rey had run the trail for years, and her legs still remembered the route and its footholds.

Rey loped over the uneven ground, thinking hard about who exactly had started this fire within her when she thought of Ben. Had he struck the match, or had she? He certainly set the kindling. Even before the bizarre events of yesterday, Rey suspected Ben’s place in her heart had always been a blurred territory. With Ben she felt safe no matter what.

Although she had done nothing but usurp his place since she’d been adopted, Ben had forgiven her and loved her in his own way, despite what Leia thought his affection should be.

He was her knight, her protector who held her hand as she crossed the street and hunted her down to that disgusting bathroom.

Rey stopped where she could see the faintest glimmer of sunrise winding its way through the half-naked branches overhead. It was a cold and clean light, a sure promise of the winter to come. She realized she was cold. Her thin shirt insulated her poorly, and she shivered as she watched the slow creep of the sun. But she didn’t mind the cold all that much; it just meant it was time to go home. Rey thought of Ben, waiting for her, maybe making breakfast soon, or sooner if she woke him up.

She smiled at the thought of Ben sleeping, all rumpled pajama bottoms and matted waves, and decided to not to bother him. She’d make breakfast, with eggs and toast and coffee. Rey turned back towards the direction of the house, and started back.

_ I love him. _

 

 

_ 2178 Ileenium Drive _

_ October 14, 2016 _

_ 8:20 am _

Ben woke up alone in his parents’ bed. He’d claimed the room for his own when Leia rushed off to be with Han, and made it livable. He’d picked up the geriatric items, tucked away clothes, and sprayed the scent of his parents out of the room.

When he was young, Han and Leia both had their travel seasons, Han for his old piloting tour, Leia for campaigning or charities, Ben would sometimes be alone for days on end. He’d had babysitters, yes, in Uncle Luke and Chewie, his dad’s hirsute best friend, but when the night set in, the house seemed too big for his body; a vacuum that echoed too harshly for his frame. Ironically, he sought refuge in his parent’s too-large bed, their scents pressed into the pillows, safe in knowing that they would return to that comfy bed.

In his adult life Ben just preferred their Tempurpedic to his older mattress.  

After Rey was adopted, and the tours ceased and the campaigns slowed down, the house was empty less often.  He wondered if it was Rey who anchored his parents there, sweet little Rey who had big hazel eyes and a pointy little nose; but he couldn’t find it in him to hate her. How could he, when he was the one who’d wanted a sibling all his life? But like most things with Leia and Han, they took that joy of his and made it their own. They were enamoured with their new brilliant little girl.

And just as she grew up, Ben was getting ready for college. He was desperate to leave the house, and never really looked back, but he always regretted not spending more time with Rey.  _ Maybe then I wouldn’t have fallen in love with my own damn sister.   _

Ben stroked his finger across the pillow beside his own. Nondescript white like his, but he would know the scent of Rey anywhere. One of his first acts as housekeeper was to air out his dear sister’s room. He took very few things from the abandoned resting place. A hair pin here, a pillowcase there, replaced every now and then to refresh her scent, when he longed to hold her in the night and had nothing but his own empty arms.

Ben checked the clock on the nightstand and saw he hadn’t overslept by much. He groaned and stretched languidly. Damn, but he loved this mattress. He stroked the pillow again. If he played it right, perhaps he could lure a bedmate soon.

Ben did a double-take at the bed when he ripped open the curtains. His bedspread was a mess of faded white on black where he’d flipped the covers back, and a few spots on top. Heat flushed up his neck at the idea of Rey climbing under dirty blankets covered in his jizz, and he hurriedly bundled the comforter up, hiding the white as best he could. Just to be safe, Ben scraped the sheets off the mattress, too.

On his way towards the staircase, Ben saw Rey’s open bedroom door, but her light was off. Mindful of the last time the lights were off with his sister, he padded as quietly as he had last night towards her door and made to close it.

Her suitcase was gone. Ben ducked inside and saw the empty bed, the abandoned robe, and panic rose hard and hot inside of him. He flicked on the lights, just to be sure, and Rey still didn’t materialize in the sheets.

_ No, _ Ben thought. He’d done it; he’d scared her away. His heart palpitated painfully in his chest, and that old urge to scream rose up again. He wanted to hit something, break anything. Distantly he recognized the need for control, for power, and now that it was gone, so was his rationality.  _ Rey! _

She’d left him. Just like with everyone else, his parents, his coworkers, his friends, Ben had pushed her away, the one human being he wanted near.

If Rey told anyone... On top of thinking he was a violent maniac, the shrinks would know that he’d tried to seduce his own sister and probably have him arrested and---!

Ben swallowed the irrationality. He breathed.

In.

Out.

Good.  

Ben hurried down the stairs, clutching his dirty laundry like a lifeline while he ran through the meditation technique. It didn’t help. Still, panic helped even less. He decided not to call Leia and jump the gun. Rey would probably not say anything to their mother for a while for fear of upsetting Leia even more, but who knows? Rey might find him so disgusting she might find it worth burdening their mother.

Ben would have to wait. Keep his cards close.

But as much as he feared to be revealed as the monster he was, his heart felt sick in his chest, and his filthy blankets felt like a ton of hot coals in his arms. His vow to not be ashamed ever again evaporated like ice in desert air. What was the point of pride when there was nothing to take pride  _ in? _

_ Rey. Come back. _

_ Come back to me. _

“Ben.”

He stopped dead in the kitchen doorway. Rey was lifting a skillet full of eggs, blinking at him. He saw she was dressed in one of his tee-shirts, and just under the long hem he saw his favorite pair of red boxers peeking out.

“Rey,” he swallowed, expression smoothing out to what he hoped looked relaxed and not like his heart had just restarted. The sound of the toaster made him jump, and he envied Rey’s calm as she collected the pieces of bread on a plate and began buttering them. 

“Glad you’re up, Ben. I made us breakfast.”

“I can see that.” And smell it, too, now that he was thinking clearly again. That she hadn’t burnt anything was a miracle, and there was coffee already brewed with mugs set aside for the two of them. “Rey, are those my...?”

“Oh,” she tugged at the too-large shirt and blinked innocently. Too innocently. “I went for a run this morning and didn’t want to wake you up, so I helped myself to your laundry. Do you mind? I can go change...?”

“No!” Ben replied, too quickly. He smiled to take the desperate edge off his tone. “No, it’s fine. Rey. It suits you.” How quickly he slid back into that coaxing voice, the smooth undertone that made blood rise to her cheeks, while inside, Ben’s chest felt lighter than it had years.  _She hasn’t left me. She’s here. She’s with me. She’s not afraid. _ He felt  _ giddy _ _,_ goddammit.

“Your bacon’s burning, Rey,” Ben pointed out, and she yelped and jumped to her other pan to rescue breakfast. Ben laughed, but he was abruptly reminded of his blankets. He stared at Rey a moment longer, hustling through the space, frantically putting breakfast together for the both of them while wearing  _ his _ clothes. Giddy didn’t cover it. He was fucking  _ elated. _

And elevated, too. His morning wood was tenting his sleep pants, so he hurriedly turned away from his sister making breakfast, and ducked into the tiny laundry room just off to the side of the pantry.

His movements were automated as he started the washer, because his mind certainly wasn’t on wash cycles or detergents (did he just add an extra cup? Oh, well,) but on that creature flitting about his kitchen.

Was that flirting? Those doe eyes, that tug that brought out the curves of her bra-less chest, the food.

Ben slammed the washer lid closed.

Holy _ fuck. _

His sister was trying to seduce  _ him  _ all the ways he’d been trying to seduce  _ her.  _ Ben covered his mouth with his wide hand. Otherwise his whoop of joy would be too loud for the  _house_ to contain, let alone the cramped laundry room.

Rey walked around the house all damn morning in those boxers. They took breakfast in the sunroom, just like all those years ago before the family splintered, but Ben preferred to make these new times the gold standard of his memories. Rey’s hair was dark against her hazel eyes where it fell in graceful wisps from her three little buns, but caught to reds and golds when the rising sun touched her. 

Her bacon and egg sandwiches weren’t half bad; it was one of those few dishes Rey could make without too much difficulty, and he savored her handiwork. On the table they had their coffee set up with creams and sugar, and Rey had even cut up some strawberries and added a generous amount of whipped cream on top. 

“Want the last piece?” Ben extended the long strip of bacon to her, and Rey’s eyes lit up in that way they did whenever he bothered to show her love. Rey leaned over the white iron filigree of the table, the wide collar dipping so low Ben could see most of her breasts, and if he leaned forward himself, maybe tugged the shirt down a bit more...

Rey bit the bacon with a sensuality Ben didn’t think was possible. His breath caught, mind going blank from ideas of staring at his sister’s tits and focusing on how she devoured that piece of meat. 

“Thank you, Ben,” she groaned, leaning back in her chair and throwing her head over the chair’s top. Her smooth throat was bared to his gaze, an act of ecstasy and submission that was fast sending blood to his cock. Ben uncrossed his legs and stretched out, his knee just brushing the inside of her thighs. If the table were smaller, he might’ve been able to rub higher between her legs, but he settled for this subtle message.  _ Pick it up, Rey. You want to play? Let’s play. _

Rey sighed and straightened, but didn’t shift to remove his leg like he thought she might. Her knees gripped his lightly, and she shifted in her seat, drawing closer to both his knee and snagging the rest of the bacon from his hand. 

She covered her mouth as she chewed. “You’re staring, Ben.”

He smiled. “Can’t a man admire his sister?”

She laughed and swallowed. “Not when she’s all sweaty and greasy from making breakfast.”

“You’re gorgeous however you are,” Ben responded, and she blushed so prettily Ben felt a stupid smile bloom on his face. “But personally, I think you look best...when...”

Rey leaned forward, trying to catch his words, but she jumped and giggled when Ben swipe a dollop of whipped cream across her nose. “...When you laugh,” Ben finished. “Especially wearing my clothes.”

Rey scraped the whipped cream off, looked at Ben from under her lashes, and sucked her fingers clean. She then looked the window, coyly avoiding his gaze. An idea formed in his head, and he scooped more whipped cream with his first two fingers. He offered them to her.

“Reeeey,” he called to her. She only moved her eyes, but Ben could see her breath catch a bit when she saw what he was offering. He let his shoulders relay his confidence, and poured his desire for her into his eyes. He raised and lowered his knee slowly, almost idly, between her legs.  _ Take it,  _ he called to her,  _ take me in. _

Her cheeks flushed more, but slowly, so slowly that Ben nearly groaned at her teasing, she leaned forward again and sucked his fingers into her mouth, even past the point he was covered in the sweet confection.

Her hot little tongue danced around his fingers, cleaning him, and she looked him in the eye as she dragged her mouth off his digits, sucking just enough to leave him with the idea of how his cock would feel in her mouth. She swung their joined knees back and forth. “I think your laundry’s almost done.”

Ben jumped when he heard the telltale beeping of the washer. Rey smiled at him. “I’ll clean everything up. I need to call into work by 10:30.”

Ben nodded numbly, still staring at the amazing creature that sat across from him. Rey grinned and began picking up their empty plates with all the efficiency of a waitress. He watched her leave, her hips swinging under the long length of his shirt. 

His cock twitched insistently where it brushed against the underside of the table, and he had a very good idea of what sort of things he’d be doing with it later...

 

 

By lunch Rey could barely focus on her work. Poe faxed over the last of the documents she needed to look over and approve for the next month, but the paperwork gave her no satisfaction. All thoughts were flown from her head except those suited for X-rated films. She threw her pencil down, more frustrated than she’d ever felt before.  _ Ben.  _

Who gave a fuck about the exchange rates between cash and junk? Why should she care about the artisan yard running low on gold leaf and tar? Rey shifted her hand into the boxer’s slit. All she wanted was to be sweaty and bare with her brother.

Just before she reached the special spot at the front of her pussy, Rey had to wonder if she was just being a slut? But unless she was mistaken (God, she bloody hoped not), Ben had been trying to seduce her since before lunch yesterday, and  _ damn _ if it wasn’t working. 

Rey stroked her clit, desperate to take the edge off, to toss the dog a bone so that she could focus, but all she did was work herself up more. As she spread her knees in the office chair, all she could picture was Ben between them, pulling his boxers off her body and lapping at her slit until she exploded.

“Rey?”

She jumped out her skin, her hand emerging slick and shining from his underwear. She turned in the desk chair, cheeks blazing with embarrassment. Ben was holding his folded comforter and sheets he’d been sneaking around like a thief to wash. She knew men well enough to know why. 

Was he so affected by her, she wondered? “Yes?” her voice cracked. Ben and that stranger now seemed one and the same, equal parts familiar and thrilling.  _ What does he want? What do I want? ...Can he give it to me? _ He tilted his head mutely, indicating for her to follow, and Rey wiped her hand discreetly on the shirt, and checked that the slit covered her pussy before standing to follow.

Almost as in a dream, Rey trailed after her dear brother, and she felt as though he pulled her along with some inexorable magnetism, like the moon to the tides, or the sun to the earth.

He passed his door. Rey asked, “Where are you going?”

Ben spared her a glance. “My room.” Rey gestured vaguely back towards his door, but Ben only inclined his head again. “Come on, Rey.” His lips tilted up just so. “Help me with the sheets?”

_ Mess them up, you mean. Are we really doing this?  _ Rey thought wildly. She tugged the shirt nervously. Was she really going to fuck her brother?  Fantasy and lust was one thing, but what about Finn? She stopped. She was going to cheat on him, her first real relationship, who was loyal and kind and sweet, with a man who’s supposed to be family? She shared rent with Finn, for fuck’s sake.

And what hope could she and Ben have in the long run? How long could they pretend their shared last names were from marriage, and not siblinghood? Once Ben was released, maybe Rey could spend more time with him in his own place, away from Finn and their apartment, but she felt sick at the idea of treating Ben like a mistress.  

Did Ben love her enough to wait? Or did he just  _ want  _ her? How long would that lust last as she rearranged her life for him? 

Rey followed after Ben, the wind dying in her sails as she did. “Ben?” she called, softly. She had to say no to this. She had to. This wasn’t right.

She didn’t need to do anything with him, she told herself. Just help him make the bed. Then leave. Get out of his clothes and get back to work. She cringed at the thought of Ben being angry, or worse, hurt. She’d led him on, and she wished she hadn’t done anything after all: not breakfast, not his clothes, any of it. What was she doing, thinking with her cunt like this? 

Something in her tone must have alerted him that something was wrong, and as he reached their parents’ bedroom door he turned to look back at her. 

Rey stared incredulously between him and the room. “No,” she said, shaking her head. “I...I can’t.”

Ben froze. “What? You can’t do what, Rey?” His voice suddenly sounded dry, and she appreciated his attempt at innocence. She wrapped her arms around herself. “You know what,” she mumbled. “And not  _ in there.” _

Ben straightened. “That’s fine. Excuse me, sis.” He showed his back to her and marched right in.

“Hang on,” Rey snapped, but Ben ignored her. “You don’t really sleep here, do you?”

“What of it?” Ben rumbled.

“You can’t!”

“And why is that, Rey?” He turned, looming over her, and she took an instinctive step back. “Because it’s a bed built for two, and I’m all alone and lonesome?”

Embarrassment clouded her cheeks. “You know fucking well why,” Rey’s snapped. “Dad’s not dead!” 

“It doesn’t matter. Though God knows he doesn’t do anything anyways.” Ben threw the folded bundles to the ground, and Rey lunged to retrieve them. “He’s your  _ father,  _ Ben! How can you say that?!”

Ben ripped the blankets from her arms. “He’s useless! Han hasn’t worked in years! And why do  _ you  _ worship him, anyways? You think that just because they adopted you that they’re saints?!”

“Fuck you!” Rey felt tears prick her eyes while she yanked the blankets back, but Ben kept a firm grip, and then they were close. “Do you have any idea how lucky you are, Ben?! I would’ve  _killed _ to have a family that cared enough about me to keep me! And Han did that!”

“Bullshit _ ,”  _ Ben protested, finally throwing the sheets across the room, out of reach from their childish game tug-of-war. “Han didn’t have shit to do with picking you, you know that?”

Rey recoiled. “What?”

“Han didn’t pick you. I did.” Ben raked his hands through the long strands of his hair, baring the beautiful features that he carried so well. “Han wanted a son. A little boy. Had the papers ready and everything for this one kid, but I hated him on sight. I thought you deserved a home. Love. It was a fight to get you.”

Rey’s chest felt very hollow all of a sudden. “You...you barely ever showed me a _scrap_ of affection! What do you mean, _love?”_ A very scary thought emerged in her mind. “Did you _target_ me? Are you some sort of _sicko_ _,_ picking me as a little girl and wanting to fuck me--?!”

Rey cut off with a gasp when Ben threw his hands around her neck, stooped, and 

smashed their lips together. Rey worried that Ben would break his nose, but fury and shame coiled in her stomach and killed her concern.  _ I  love a monster. _

Yet she felt the thrill of desire course through her at the texture of his lips. His kiss was saying  _ no, no, no,  _ to her question, she could sense, and there was an edge of desperation that Rey wondered at the meaning of. But before she could puzzle it out, Rey shoved against him. Ben  _ growled  _ as he let them part, but part they did. Rey knew he could render her as powerless as Plutt’s drugs had. 

But still that growl kindled the fire in her core again, and she bit her lip to remind herself of what she had waiting for her back home in Worcester.

_ But this is your home,  _ crowed that subversive voice in her mind.  _ Ben is waiting. _

Unable to flee from those dark eyes, yet also unable to stay still for the jitters in her belly, Rey backed herself into the wall, and Ben slid closer. She held up her hands to keep him at bay, but he merely arched into her touch like a cat. She could feel his heart rate pick up as she pushed back a bit.

“I have loved you for four years, Rey. Wanted you for even longer. But I swear: I never chose you for that.” 

Rey swallowed, eyes widening at the confession.  _ Love. _

He settled his hands on the wall beside her shoulders, keeping his body just far enough that she could strike him, should she so choose.

She could break through and leave, she knew. Rey learned self-defense from the very same man leaning in close to her. Even if she struck him, or left him, Ben would never hurt her. Rey knew this in the deepest pit of her being. Still, he wasn’t letting her go without a fight. It was a shame, though, that his assault was so sweet and intoxicating that it made her head swim.

His eyes shifted, and that stranger emerged. “But what is it about him, Rey, that you find so admirable?” Ben purred. His wide hands ghosted up her little outfit, just outlining the shape of her waist through the shirt. “Is it that he’s your dad? Is that what you need, Rey?” Ben leaned into her, breath ghosting over her neck and into her ear. He gave her a little nip, his first real touch, then whispered, “A  _ Daddy _ _?_ I can do that, Rey. I know what you crave. I can be your Daddy.”

Rey’s knees quivered with each nuzzle and lick.

“Someone to look after you. Someone to carry you to bed and fuck you into the mattress. I can drive away the nightmares. You still have them, don’t you?” Ben pulled back to look her in the eye, and Rey’s lip trembled. She nodded.

“I can do that, Rey.” He leaned his forehead against hers, then kissed a path along her face. “My poor, tired, brilliant baby girl.”

 She realized her hands were rubbing over his pectorals, and that his nipples were pebbled against his shirt. Desperately, she tried to call Finn’s face to mind, but every time she conjured him, lush brown skin melted into alabaster, and short-cropped curls lengthened and fell to broader shoulders. She remember Finn waiting for her, instead of meeting her. She thought of Poe, who couldn’t make an executive decision without bowing and scraping to her. 

Ben seemed to hear her thoughts.

“I know what you like to eat,” he continued, nuzzling her neck with his long nose. “I know how much everyone  _ needs _ you. When was the last time someone made it about you?”

She wanted to say  _ Finn,  _ but really, it was all for him, wasn’t it? The sex positions, the food. Finn wanted to be told what to do. He wanted to be directed, dominated. He wanted what  _she_ wanted, except he confused being considerate with being self-serving.

When Ben stroked his tongue up her neck, her hips gave an involuntary lurch against his, and she felt his erection brush the front of her pussy. Her knees gave up, and she sank into his arms with a defeated little cry. 

Ben caught her and held her up against him. She felt helpless to stop herself from wrapping her legs around his hips while his hands cupped her ass. Desire throbbed along every nerve in her body. “Ben,” she whimpered, sliding her hands up to cup his cheeks. “I…I want to, but--I…” Tears dripped from her eyes as Ben sat down at the edge of the bare bed with her still wrapped around him. 

“Don’t be afraid,” Ben nosed along her jawline while his hands circled her round flesh and up her thighs. “I feel it too. For so long, Rey.”

Ben pressed her against him while he ran a hand under the shirt and up her back, just petting her. “I once saw you cum while whispering my name, you naughty girl. All those years ago. How many times did you cum while thinking of me?”

Rey’s pussy spasmed at his change in tone. Ben bit her neck, and she jumped in his lap. “I...”

“Rey. Tell me.” He slapped her ass on one side, then the other, until Rey was grinding onto his hard cock. The now-familiar stranger replaced her brother completely. He bared his teeth, and Rey stroked her hands down his chest, feeling the muscles rippling under her touch.

She liked this.

She loved  _ him . _

She  _ needed this.  _

_ _

_ Finn, forgive me. _

Rey took a breath. “So many...Daddy.” She kissed him. Ben gave a low groan, like a man coming up for air in the middle of the ocean. This time their kiss was soft and full of longing, just kind caresses and comforting nips.

But then Ben was tonguing the seam of her lips, and when Rey opened for him it felt like she was being devoured. Their hot muscles tangled with growing ferocity, and she thought Ben would crash them both to the floor with the way he bent her backwards. 

Her clit was singing with pleasure while Ben ground up into her. “Raise your arms, baby. Do as Daddy says...”

_ Fuck,  _ but she loved this. Rey complied, understanding that obedience to this version of Ben was necessary. He tugged her shirt off, running his hands up her abdomen and between her breasts. “Hands behind your back.” Wetness flooded her thighs at the words. Rey’s breathing hitched when Ben’s one hand clasped hers together.

“You can call me two things in the bedroom, Rey. You may call me Daddy, or Kylo.”

“Kylo?” Rey asked.  _ So the stranger has a name... _ She’d never heard that before. But Ben, no,  _Kylo,_ she corrected herself, nodded. “It’s my preferred name for...”

“Domination,” Rey breathed, finally understanding. “Thank God--Eek!”

Kylo squeezed her ass with his free hand hand, tutting. “There is no God in here, Rey, my love, except  _me._ Do you understand?”

Rey nodded, her breath accelerating with excitement. “Yes, Daddy. Yes, Kylo.” She felt him twitch under her, and she pouted. “I’m sorry, Daddy. I’ll be better.”

Kylo groaned, and he looked up at her from between her breasts. “Good girl. Or are you going to be bad again?”

“I’ve been wanting to be bad,” Rey confessed. Her lack of inflection caught Kylo’s intention, and a little bit of Ben’s tenderness shone through. 

“Safeword?” he grunted, massaging her waist up to her tits, where he dug his thumb into her nipple. Rey could barely focus enough to come with a good one. “Milkshakes?” she threw out, and Kylo smirked while his fingers wrecked delicious havoc with her tits. “Sounds like that’s been on someone’s mind.

“Fuck yes,” Rey laughed. “Yours are fabulous. Make some later, Daddy?”

“If you’re good,” he promised. Kylo’s eyes flickered down between them. He released her wrists. “You can start by taking off your shorts. Up, baby,” he lavished her tits with open-mouthed kisses as she clambered off. “Let me see that pussy. You were hiding it from me yesterday. That is  _ not  _ good behavior.” 

“I’m sorry, Daddy,” she whispered. Rey thumbed the elastic band of his red boxers and slowly inched them off, bending over to conceal her venus mound and smile from him as she did so. 

Kylo growled. “What did I just say, baby? Are you  _ trying _ to be naughty? Do as Daddy says.”

Rey slowly rose, sweeping her hands up her calves, thighs, and hips as she did so. She circled her nub before his eyes, and bit her lip. Kylo’s nostrils were flared. “Better. But you disobeyed me. Dress the bed, and do it right, or you’ll be punished.”

Rey groaned, but it was only half pretend. The idea of fucking on their parent’s bed  _ was  _ starting to look more appealing, but she’d rather fuck him on his own creaky bed. “Daaaaaddy, I don’t wanna work. Please, don’t make me...” She sank to her knees and crawled to him, reaching up to rub his thick thighs higher and higher until she was circling his erection through his pants. “I--.”

“Lay across my lap.”

Her hands froze. “Daddy...?”

Kylo’s eyes were hard as flint, but his voice was hypnotic. “Lay across your daddy’s lap.”

Rey shook like leaf as Kylo sat further back on the bed and patted his lap. Just to be petty, Rey made sure her entire torso crossed over his erect dick. 

Kylo’s hand cracked down on her ass with a sharp slap, and she cried out. “Daddy--!”

“Four more for disobeying me.” He spanked her other cheek. “Are you going to disobey me again?” Another, this time harder, and Rey moaned aloud. Kylo ran his hand along her slick slit, and slipped a thick digit into her. He spanked her twice more in succession while he pumped his fingers into her channel. Rey didn’t bother to hold back her cries. 

_ This  _ is what she wanted Finn to do to her. She wanted him to be more rough, to tell  _her_ what to do, but he was too gentle. He was too sweet. 

Rey felt her pussy shuddering around Kylo’s fingers, and when he pulled them out and bid her to stand, he offered them to her. “Suck.”

She fell to her knees again, bringing his hand with her. With the way she was positioned, Rey knew it would look and  _ almost  _ feel like she was sucking his dick, and she wondered if she could get him to cum in his own pants.

Her arousal was almost sweet on his fingers, and she moaned around him. She bobbed her head on his hand, and swung her tongue in pathless circles all about him.

Kylo ripped his fingers from her mouth with a  _ pop, _ and Rey knew she’d had him close. He stood. “Make. The. Bed.” 

Rey rose as primly as possible with her thighs covered in slickness, and she strutted to retrieve the sheets from where he’d thrown them. “Yes, Daddy.”

Rey took up the fitted sheet and crawled across their parent’s bed. She paused halfway across, fully expecting to be struck by lightning, or get a text from Leia saying that Han died. Neither happened. Tentatively, Rey arched her spine, baring her entrances to Ben’s watching eyes. She felt them burning along every curve and line of her skin. Every freckle, nook, and cranny was examined with hot eyes. Her wet slit caught the cool air of the bedroom, and she hissed with need as she tucked in Leia’s side first.

She crawled over to the side once reserved for their father. Her hands fumbled the heavy mattress in a way they hadn’t for Leia’s side. She nearly gave up, but Kylo’s hand curved over her back as he leaned low. “No more shame, Rey. This is ours. Don’t let anyone make you ashamed of what you want, or whom you love. Finish it, Rey. I’ll be right back.”

Rey nearly looked back at Kylo, but she heard her brother leave. In order to kill this last demon, she had to face this alone. Kylo knew that.

She tried to banish Han’s face from her mind, and how disappointed he’d be that the little girl he didn’t want would be fucking the son he wanted even less. 

That thought solidified it for her.

What had her father done for her? Han tossed her into one experience then another without caring if she sank or swam. Anything she or Ben did was never good enough. With a surge of strength, Rey stuffed the sheet into place, smoothing the wrinkles before moving down the bed to tuck in the rest. She tossed the pillows to the headboard, then shook out the sheet, tucking it into the foot of the bed and then over the pillows. Maybe she’d be better at housework if it were more fun like this.

Maybe she could get Kylo to be her teacher, she mused. 

She was about to toss on Kylo’s black comforter when he returned. He was holding something behind his back, but Rey couldn’t see what it was. She was reminded of her nudity when he looked at her like that.

Kylo cast an appraising eye over her body and work. “Good girl. Leave the rest off. Are you ready for your reward?”

Rey smiled at him, folding her hands in front of herself in a mockery of cuteness. “Thank you, Daddy. You taught me well. What’s my reward?”

He laughed. “Good girls shouldn’t ask what their presents are. Are you a good girl?”

_ “Yes, _ ” Rey hissed, leaning back across the bed. She was suddenly glad that she’d gone with this bed instead of Ben’s. This mattress was amazing.

“On your hands and knees at the edge, baby. Can you stay still for Daddy now?” Kylo raked his eyes over her tits and pussy, so with a little smile, Rey spread her knees for his viewing pleasure.

“Anything for Daddy,” she murmured, enjoying the way he licked his lips. Before he could call her naughty and spank her again, Rey climbed atop the bed and maneuvered herself into doggy style. “Daddy, are you ever going to be naked? I’d like to see you, please?”

“You want to look at your Daddy’s cock?” She heard him step closer. She thought she heard some sort of shaking. Rey was shaking in anticipation herself. “Yes,” she said.

“Do you want to  _ suck  _ Daddy’s cock?”

_ “ Fuck  _ _yes,_ please!” Rey was starting to pant. Her cunt was dripping, she was  _ ready---! _

Something cold and light was sprayed onto the heart-shaped curve of her ass, and she moaned as Kylo’s tongue licked up the whipped cream. “Daddy,” she breathed, and the trail of whipped cream and tongue slowly moved down her ass. Finally it reached just above her slit. “Please, my God. Daddy...!”

“You beg well,” Kylo murmured, running his hands from the top her of back down the curve of her ass cheeks. “How many times have you practiced, but had no one to use it on?”

“So many,” she gasped as she sensed the whipped cream canister nearing her pussy. She clenched, then nearly cried at the path he sprayed onto her: her outer lips, and just under her little patch of curls.

“Spread your legs wider, baby,” Kylo commanded. Rey did so, and lowered her upper body to raise her sweet place to him.

Kylo’s tongue lapped at her in little licks that crept closer and closer, but just missed her clit. Her torture went on.

“Who’s your Daddy?” he would ask. Rey would whimper the correct response, but on the teasing went. Finally, she heard the can starting to sputter out, and she prayed to have sweet stimulation soon.

“Please Daddy,” she nearly sobbed. “Please, I’ve been waiting so well, I--.” Rey cut herself off. 

How long had Ben been waiting? Four years he loved her. What kind of hell must that have been, to be struggling with the passion she knew he possessed, and undoubtedly conflicted about what he felt, at least at first? 

_ Four years.  _ Rey broke her submissive behavior for just a moment and peeked at her brother over her shoulder. “I’m sorry,” she whispered. “I think I learned the lesson, Daddy.” A few tears spilled down her cheeks, a combination of her closeness to cumming, and genuine sadness. “I love you...”

Kylo watched the epiphany play across her features, and a bit of Ben peeked through again. He let the can drop, then, falling to his knees, he grasped both ass cheeks in hand and buried his face in her cunt.

Rey didn’t bother quieting her gasps of pleasure. The tip of his nose spread her dripping folds, and his lips and tongue did the rest. It was better than she imagined. 

When Kylo began thrusting his tongue into her channel and fingering her clit in earnest, Rey was nearly hysterical. “Yes, please,” she gasped. “My God, fuck!! Oh, I---I... _ ahhhhh...!” _ Her voice became shrill as her orgasm exploded inside of her.

Kylo circled her clit softly as she rode the aftershocks of ecstasy. She shuddered against the clean sheets as Kylo kissed a tickling trail up her body until he bent over her shoulders, and gently rolled her to her back.

“Breathe, baby,” Kylo climbed up between her legs, and she reached out to help tug his pants off. He rose to his knees, and though she was still quaking from her orgasm, Rey crawled closer and kissed a path down his body, starting at his smooth cheek, down his long neck, and then to his defined torso that rippled with powerful muscle. She gripped his waistband tightly, peering up his body to look him in the eyes.

Kylo’s mouth worked as though he wanted to tell her what to do, but Rey had a feeling he knew what she wanted to do for him. He only nodded. Rey pulled both his pants and boxers down in one motion, and was nearly stabbed in the eye by his bobbing erection. Rey jumped.

It was beautiful. Nestled in his black pubic hairs, his cock was flushed a shade or two darker than the rest of him. It had the straightness of a steel blade, and the wrinkles of the foreskin bore the telltale wetness of his pre-cum.

Rey took him in hand with all the delicacy of handling an egg, and licked his tip. Kylo’s cock jerked, and his hand found the back of her head. Rey licked all about his salty head, feeling his fingers mussing her three buns further, but not caring. She would take all the bedhead in the world if she could just suck her brother’s cock for the rest of her life. She sucked him in as far as she could, and pulled back, repeating until she was bobbing on him. She used her hand where her mouth couldn’t reach, pumping him in synchronisation with her tongue and cheeks.

Kylo was cursing a blue streak above her. With her free hand, Rey massaged his heavy sack. Soon he was shaking, his hips rocking into her mouth as she dipped down. When they fell in motion, Rey felt him slide down her throat, and she gagged around him. He pulled back immediately, his hand under her chin tilting her face up. “Are you okay?” he panted. A line of spit ran from his dick to her mouth, and she nodded. He was worried about  _ her  _ while getting head?  

She could barely believe it. Just to be safe, she swallowed, and replied, “That’s normal.”

His chest was heaving. “I thought I hurt you...”

She shook her head in disbelief, smiling, and rose to her knees, too. She wrapped her arms about his broad shoulders, bringing him down to kiss her. His arms immediately went about her slim waist. But they didn’t stay there. His hands were clutching her hips, kneading her breasts. Her sourness, mixed with the sweetness of the whipped cream, and his salt made an interesting taste, and she knew that’s what their sex tasted like. She groaned, sidling up close so that her little thatch of curls brushed his erection.

“Daddy,” she whispered in soft syllables against his lips. “Won’t you  _fuck_ me into the bed now?”

Kylo rumbled deep in his chest. “Only because you were  _ so good  _ for Daddy...” He thrust her backwards on the bed so that Rey sprawled atop the sheets she smoothed so carefully for him. 

She felt him take her ankle in a firm hold and push her thigh back up and over his shoulder. Rey clutched the pillows in desperation, and jerked as he ran the hot head of his dick along her slick entrance. “Daddy,” she pleaded, “fuck your baby girl.”

He pushed in with a grunt. 

She hissed. It was a tight fit; Rey was right in calculating she hadn’t had sex in months. Work had always gotten in the way. Kylo paused briefly, and withdrew. She clutched him to her.  _No! Don’t leave._ Rey’s whimpers of protest were silenced by his full lips. She relaxed.

Kylo rocked his hips steadily against her, sinking in a little further every time. The stretch and slight burn was delicious. “Baby,” he whispered huskily against her neck. She rocked her hips up to meet his.

Kylo thrust faster. Rey squirmed beneath him as he brushed the special spot within her as he withdrew, and his keen eyes picked up on it.

“Right there, baby girl? Here?” He stroked her again, and she gave a breathless gasp in confirmation. Ben pushed her leg a bit more towards her, and shifted upwards to kneel over her other leg. Rey was lying almost sideways, and she gulped when she realized just how much more leverage he had with her leg pulled up like this.  _ Th ose stretching exercises are about to come in real handy... _

“Grab that pillow and hold on, baby girl.”

She nodded and did as he said.

Kylo pounded into her with a fury. Rey could barely comprehend the sensations that were now exploding in her, but she could feel that he was targeting her G-spot with stunning accuracy. High keens were erupting from her throat with every pump of his cock inside of her. She felt herself being pushed further up the bed while she thrashed against the pillows. 

Rey had never considered herself much of a screamer. Now, she just knew that she hadn’t had the right lover.

When he needed more room to move, Kylo pushed her leg farther against her body, and he steadied himself by leaning his free hand on the bed. “Rub your clit.” Kylo was watching her expression, how her mouth gaped open, how her eyes were rolling back in her head, and she wondered how much longer he could last. 

With shaking fingers Rey found her pearl, rubbing frantically as Kylo fucked her into oblivion.  _ “Fuck, Daddy!!”  _ she keened.

His own hips started losing rhythm, but he was visibly holding himself back.  _ He wants me to cum again,  _ Rey realized. She felt a spasm of panic; she’d never had multiple orgasms before. Kylo’s mouth set in determination, eyes burning with the sheer force of will that was his love. He clapped his hand over hers that was rubbing her clit, and with the added pressure, and the throbbing member continuously stroking her G-spot to perfection, Rey jerked and let out a strangled yell that filled the whole house, and she was squirting all over the sheets. 

Warm wetness poured forth in weakening spurts as Ben still thrust inside of her. Rey sighed as she let the orgasm wash over her, and her thigh was shaking so bad that at last Kylo set it down. 

He rolled her over, still spasming from her second mind-blowing orgasm, onto another pillow. Her hips were raised, and he gently spread her legs and rocked into her from behind, holding her hips in place firmly but gently. A deep contentedness washed over Rey as her brother finished himself off inside of her. His pants climbed in volume, hips snapped into her once, twice, three more times before he groaned aloud. Warmth was shot inside of her, but she didn’t mind; she was on the pill.

Kylo fell to his side next to her, and pulled her close. His skin was warm and smelled like sweat and sex and bacon and eggs, and she sighed as she burrowed into his big spoon. “We just washed those sheets,” she yawned into his bicep. 

He shrugged and wrapped his arm around her more tightly, mouthing along her bare neck. “Worth it.”

She wiggled in his grasp. “Let me up.”

He did, and Rey crawled off the bed to fetch the comforter. He laughed, opening his arms again, and Rey eagerly returned to him. Together they spread the blanket out, and burrowed deep.

“You should see how pretty your pussy is, Rey.” He nuzzled close, and she blushed. 

“How does it look?” she asked.

“Pink,” he drawled, massaging her breasts. “Wet. Cum looks good on your tan, by the way...”

She smiled, but Rey’s mind was already elsewhere. “I need to make some phone calls...” 

His hand stilled. “Now?” His voice sounded so plaintive, that Rey couldn’t bear to leave him. 

“No,” she assured. “Later.” She kissed his hand. “Much later,” she amended.

He sighed, and she could picture his eyes falling shut. “Whatever you choose to do,” he said, “just don’t tell mom. But I just want you to know, Rey, that I want you to be happy. No matter what. No matter where you go. Just... Just tell me if you ever want to leave.” 

She rolled over in his arms, looking at the familiar features of Ben, her brother, her lover. She kissed him softly. “I want you,” she said. Ben’s eyes lit up brightly, although his ever-intent expression didn’t change. “We’ll figure something out.”

He nuzzled her nose. “We always do, little sister.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope ya'll enjoyed that! I also hope the Daddy/Kylo thing wasn't too confusing, but I really wanted to keep both, so Isharan and I found this artistic compromise.  
> For those of you who know the original RSA doc, be comforted: This domestic sin WILL continue!


	6. The Kitchen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May this piece of Reylo domestic filth and fluff somehow lighten your days to come.  
> For Isharan, who did does the best research from break-ups to blow jobs. You are a light for me when I was sobbing over this 2016 election.

Rey awoke to the incessant ringing of her phone down the hall. She groaned and rolled out from under Ben’s heavy arm, praying that she hadn’t woken him. She noticed that it was dark out the window, and cursed softly. How many calls had she missed? How many emails and notices had Poe sent her while she was out to “lunch”? She made it half out of bed with her legs dangling over the far edge before she was reeled right back in. Rey huffed as the strong arms about her waist constricted almost painfully, and she was flush against her brother’s warm chest.

“Where do you think you’re going?” Ben slid his body along hers, fitting them back into the spoon position they’d been in. 

Rey cringed when she heard her phone cut off, only to restart after half a beat. “Ben,” she whined. “I have to go get that.”

“It can’t wait…?” Ben suckled at her neck, making her squirm as arousal rose from its brief slumber in her loins. He curved his hand up under her breast to knead and pinch her soft flesh, and Rey let herself bask in his ministrations. But when she heard her phone go off again, she reached behind herself and jabbed her fingers between Ben’s ribs. He released her with a startled yelp, and she scuttled off the bed before he could snag her again.

She hurried down the hall, naked as a newborn, and sticky, to Leia’s study, and scooped up her phone. Five missed calls and twelve texts from Poe and Finn. __ __

The phone rang again.  _ Finn.  _ Rey felt her body flush cold with panic, and she hesitated to pick up. She wasn’t ready for this. The hallway floor boards creaked, and she didn’t need to turn to know that Ben was waiting in the doorway. She could feel his gaze boring into her back, sweeping up and down her body in strokes as palpable as fingers. Somehow she sensed his trepidation, and like in most cases when Ben was vulnerable, a wave of tenderness washed over her. 

She answered her phone. “Hello?” She cringed again. She sounded fake even to her _ own _ ears. But maybe that was just the guilt.

_  " Babe.”  _ Finn was so chipper, so trusting.  _ “You had me worried for a while there. I texted, but you—” _

__ Rey cut him off, already irritated, “Finn, what do you need? I was napping.”

_ " Oh. _ _”_ Finn sounded taken aback.  _ “Well, Poe and I were thinking you could come down for Saturday? A night out.” _

Rey was surprised. Since when did Finn make plans? “It’s over an hour drive,” she said carefully. “I’d have to make it back home, too. I’d rather not drive buzzed, Finn.”

_“ You don’t have to stay in Albany _ all  _ the time, Rey. Jesus. Ben’s an adult.” _

“I know,” Rey shifted her weight, mindful that Ben could hear her boyfriend as he padded closer to her, “but Ben has a parole officer visit Saturday.” It was true, Rey was glad to remember. “I’d rather stay for moral support.”  __

_ " _ _ Since when does that giant need a cheerleader?”  _ Finn groused.

“You do,” Rey snapped, and the other end was silent. She couldn’t bear to have Finn speaking badly of Ben, though she remembered saying something similar not too long ago, and felt hot shame spike up her neck.  _ I was wrong, _ she thought,  _ but I know better now. _

_ “ Well, fine,”  _ Finn said at last,  _ “I’ll let you get back to your nap. Though it can’t be from work. Poe says he hasn’t gotten anything from you all day.” _

This time when she flushed it was with anger. “I took a—” she cut herself off and covered the receiver, looking behind her, “What time is it, Ben?”

“7:43,” he replied, leaning against the desk. Her eyes went low to his hips, taking in the length of his pale cock where it was nestled in a dark nest of hair. Even while flaccid, Ben was impressive. 

She blushed before turning back to her phone and continuing. “—five hour nap. I’ve been exhausted.” Granted, Rey mused, about an hour of that was her and Kylo’s foreplay, and maybe another half or so dedicated to the act itself. Three and a half, then, she calculated.

_ “ Rey, I miss you,”  _ Finn implored, sweet and young and decidedly needy.  _ “Just come over for a little while? You can be designated driver.” _

Any thought of taking a quick trip to appease him died. So he wanted to be taken care of while he had his fun, did he? She scowled, though he couldn’t see it. “Finn, I’m staying here for the weekend, and that’s final.”

The silence on the other end felt sullen to her. She added more gently, “But you go have fun. You and Poe hit it off, didn’t you?”

It was a story she’d heard exactly eight times from Finn and Poe each. She knew all the places to ‘laugh’, “Really?”, “Oh”, and “Hmmmm…” That knowledge was helpful when Ben snaked his arms around her waist and began planting open-mouthed kisses on her shoulders, the back of her neck, and started working his way down. Rey was worried that the light smacking sounds could be heard over the phone, but Finn was too excited to hear as he recounted how he’d rescued Poe from a drunk coworker at the Bazaar’s opening party, literally waltzing him away and pretending to be his boyfriend.

Finn’s bisexuality never bothered Rey. She thought it was a good thing to accept who you were and what you liked sexually. But sometimes she wondered if Finn was more gay than he thought he was. He was always just a _ little _ too flustered when someone asked if he preferred men. He certainly had a fixation on butts.

Speaking of butts… Ben was caressing her skin there, and Rey squirmed. She worried briefly about her cellulite, but with the way Ben kissed her and tongued little patterns on her skin, she let the self-consciousness melt away to simply enjoy the sensation.

When Finn obviously expected a response, Rey started. “Huh? Sorry, I—” She floundered, “I stubbed my toe!”

Ben murmured at her feet, “Let Daddy kiss it better…” Rey nearly groaned as the little fire building in her cunt started blazing. She turned, keeping half an ear on Finn, and hopped onto the desk, rustling her papers.

Kylo’s eyes gleamed up at her possessively, and she grinned at him in return. She could see him growing erect where he crouched between her thighs, and she sighed audibly over the phone.

Finn cut off on the other end, and she froze, too. Finn knew how she sounded when she was turned on. “…Rey?  _ Are you…? Oh, babe. _ _”_ He had always been a fan of phone sex. _“_ _ What are you thinking of right now?”  _ His voice dropped a pitch, and she nearly had a heart attack at the sudden dual stimulation of her two lovers.

_ But there’s only one for me now. _

She plowed on through Kylo’s ministrations to her ankles, then to the tops of her feet, and stroking along the sensitive skin of her instep. “Finn, I need to go finish that work you kindly reminded me of. I’ll text you in awhile, okay?”

_ “ But babe—!” _

Rey cut the call off just as Kylo sucked her big toe into his hot mouth. “Damn,” she sighed. “My feet are dirty, babe!”

“My floors are so clean you could eat off them.” He licked a stripe up her instep, and she felt the tell-tale slickness slipping to her inner thighs. “Which I am.”

Rey snickered and rubbed her hands through his hair. “I didn’t know you had a foot fetish,  _ Daddy .” _

_ “ You’re  _ my fetish,” Kylo groaned, stroking his hand up her thigh to twirl her dark curls. He _ just _ brushed her clit, and Rey rocked her hips against his fingers.  

His stomach growled. He flushed a bit. 

“Hmmmm.” Rey felt a smirk lift her lips. “You know, I’m a bit hungry, too. And thirsty.”

Ben stood as Rey slid to her knees to the floor. He didn’t notice that she pulled her lips over her teeth and was leaning in close. “That’s right,” he was saying, “I had lunch ready in my head, does some soup sound good? Or are we in the mood for something more substan—!!” Ben groaned as Rey sucked in her brother as far as she could, rubbing her tongue along the underside of his thick shaft. 

Ben leaned back on his narrow hips, instinctively rocking his hard length into her mouth. This time, when his cock brushed her throat, Rey harnessed her willpower and swallowed him down. She still gagged on him and choked a bit, but she clutched Ben’s thick thighs tight and refused to let him go. She relaxed against the choking sensation. Ben was huge: longer, if not just as wide as Finn. She shuddered as she let him slide out, but grasped ahold of him by the base and teased him with her tongue. 

The soft skin of his cock was wet with saliva as she traced up his vein and sucked the spongy red head like a lollipop. She tried not to mind the taste of the semi-bitter precum; Ben was enjoying his blowjob, so she considered the trade-off worth it. 

He bent over her, hands braced on the wall over the desk, panting hard enough she felt his breath at the crown of her head. She moaned around him, and Ben shuddered in response. “Rey...” he groaned, “I’m close! So close...”

In the next instant, when she gave a particularly hard suck and popped off, Ben exploded across her face. Rey gasped at the heat, and held his spasming cock steady and aimed at her tits. She saw his thighs shaking, and she gave each trembling muscle a kiss, gently milking the last of him onto her skin. 

When he looked down at him, she saw neither Kylo nor Ben. 

She just saw a man in love.

 

For the next hour and a half the two of them orbited around each other in the kitchen. Rey slipped on his shirt again to fight off the chill in the house, and Ben reclaimed his red boxers she’d tempted him with earlier that day. 

They were not in perfect sync as they circled about, picking foods for a scavenged dinner. Ben nearly collided with her when she reached for a ripe apple by his side, and Rey tripped over his foot before he caught her and they fell laughing to the floor. 

No, not perfect, Rey acknowledged, but there was a golden glow of contentedness in the air, as much as she cared, they may as well have been Bolshoi dancers. 

They leaned together against the counter. Rey dangled a cluster of red grapes above his lips for him to nip at, while he fed her crackers and cheese. Ben opened a 1977 bottle of Merlot, which they passed back and forth. 

“We should use those nice glasses,” Rey suggested, as Ben handed her the heavy bottle. “In the china case. We haven’t used those since New Year’s.”

“For good reason.” Ben pulled her against his front. Rey wiggled in his hold, enjoying his heat and feeling something firm at her lower back. “I broke three of those glasses in one week when I was 10.”

“Really?” Rey had never heard this story. “What were you doing?”

He grinned. She could just hear it. “You really want to ask that?” 

She choked on a sip of wine. “Really?”

Ben’s laugh rumbled through her chest, and she forgave his adolescent humor. For the moment. 

He said, “Well, it was one of those times Mom and Han were both away on trips, and Uncle Chewie was staying to watch me. You remember him, right?”

“Of course,” Rey said. How on earth did one forget Chewbacca? He was 7’3 with a beard and dreadlocks down his back. She remembered the warmth of his hugs best, and the way his grin made his dark amber skin luminous over white teeth. “But I haven’t seen him since junior high. Isn’t he traveling?”

Ben nodded, and turned her so that they were pressed chest-to-chest. “So Uncle Chewie decided he wanted a little night cap one time, and he thought, _‘_ _ Why not let Ben have some?’  _ He said it in Chewie’s thick Jamaican accent.

“First sip and I spat it right back into the glass,” he mused. “I got some up my nose, too, so I sneezed and bumped into that case. Three glasses: gone. And I decided whiskey wasn’t for me.”

Rey giggled at the image of little Ben, all pale skin and little moles, spitting out liquor while Uncle Chewie roared in laughing protest of the wasted drink. But the more she thought of it, the sadder the image became. Loneliness is a bitter draught better left for those more mature, like whiskey. 

She raised herself to her tiptoes and kissed away whatever else Ben was planning to say. She longed to kiss away his loneliness, but she wondered if it would ever be enough. How long could fucking assuage the empty places inside of ourselves? How many kisses could one receive before realizing it changes nothing of what has happened before?

But the little sigh of pure contentment that Ben released made her realize something: Love could not change anything that has happened, it’s true, but the act of loving another made those burdens just a little easier to bear. And when it was with the one you loved, it wasn’t fucking, not anymore. 

After a few moments, they parted for breath. “I have to get back to work,” Rey sighed regretfully against his lips. It was bloody late, but Poe could pick it up in the morning. Ben pulled back to look at her, and she grinned up at his pout. “I have taken the longest lunch in my life, Ben. I’ve got to.” 

He traced the line of her jaw. “Don’t take too long? I’ll clean up here.” 

She nodded and accepted his kiss. But just as she stepped out from his arms and turned away, there was a cold draft on her behind, and she spun about. 

Just as quickly, Ben dropped the tail of her long shirt and gave her an innocent look. “What?”

Rey swatted him, and suddenly Ben was laughing with her. “That’s hardly setting a good example!” she exclaimed, clutching her hands to the oversized shirt. “I’m such an  _ impressionable  _ young girl!”

Ben’s grip on the counter tightened, and his face turned pink. When he spoke, his voice was strained. “You need to work, right? Well go now.”

Rey tried to stifle her giggle as she walked away, toying with the hem of the shirt as she did. She could hear Kylo’s growl behind her.

_ “ Now, young lady!”  _

Rey was laughing aloud as Kylo chased her up the stairs and into the study.


	7. The Driveway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New Year's Update!!

The workload took longer than Rey expected, but not for distractions; Ben left her be. She could hear him pacing back and forth every once in awhile, and came in once to give her an espresso at around midnight. 

She felt more clear-headed than she had in days, albeit keyed-up with caffeine. She hated to think of what she had with Ben as a magical cure-all; all relationships were work, and she had no doubt a cloud of trouble would be brewing soon. But for now she was happy, and it was a better motivator than desperation.

By the time she was done, it was 3 o’clock in the morning, and Rey hoped her brother hadn’t waited up for her. It had been the longest day of her life, and she figured Ben felt the same. The espresso was still pumping through her body, but her mind was exhausted. Maybe a shower would help. She carefully cracked the study door open.

The hall light was off, but further down the hall she saw the master bedroom door open, and by the diluted light spilling out she could tell Ben was in the bathroom, and that the door was open. She smiled and ambled down the hall.

Rey peeled her shirt off and sidled through the crack in the bathroom door, her bare feet padding silently over the steamy floor. Her stealth was for naught; the deep green shower curtain was ripped aside, and Rey jumped. 

Ben smiled lazily under the hot stream. “You took a while. Come on in, Rey.” He moved aside to make room for her. She slid inside gratefully, sighing as the heat washed over her. She felt Kylo’s fingers touch her neck and tilt her head back into the shower stream, and card through her hair until it was heavy with water. 

“Your hair is lovely,” he murmured, “may I wash it?” 

She nodded. Rey hummed in pleasure as his fingers massaged the shampoo into her hair. At Ben’s touch, she leaned against his body while the hot stream rinsed the suds out. She reached up through the water to touch Ben’s face, idly stroking his cheek while he cleaned her. Turning, she scraped a clinging strand of hair from his face, and pulled him close.

The kiss tasted faintly of soap and faux strawberries, and a bubble of water slipped past her lips. She spat it out, and Ben laughed.  “Finished everything?” 

Rey hummed in reply. The heat and steady pounding of water added to her already deep satisfaction with her work and day, and she felt her caffeine high ebbing. “I’ll figure something out tomorrow,” she yawned and swiped his sudsy washcloth across his chest, “about hiring on some new help.”   

He reached behind her and wrung out her hair. “Do you want that? A new person?”

“Yeah,” she nodded. “It’s starting to catch up Poe and I. It’s time we got an assistant.” 

She barely remembered the rest of the shower, except the bit where Ben ran the washcloth between her legs, and a heat that had nothing to do with the water built inside of her. But ultimately, she was too tired to pursue that throbbing sensation, and too soon, she was tucked beneath fresh-washed sheets and Ben’s comforter with her brother as a warm presence at her back.

The night passed without nightmares. 

Crisp air greeted Rey the next morning. She could sense that Ben was no longer in bed. Her nose twitched when she detected a scent that didn’t belong in the room: Ben had cracked the window, letting a fresh breeze waft into the room. Although she was on the second floor, Rey felt exposed-- she had known Han and Leia to keep blackout curtains since she was first adopted, and the newscasters braved the Drive to see the Senator’s latest charity case. The flashing lights beyond the door had transfixed and terrified Rey; they reminded her of a storm, and Ben had had to tow her away towards the dining room. Those flashing lights had continued well into the next few days.  


_ “You should see it when Mom’s made a scandal,” Ben said while she stared open-mouthed back at the living room. “It’s like daylight, then. But you’ll get used to it.” _

_ “You’re not,” Rey pointed out, and his ears flushed pink. _

With her mind back in the present, Rey stood, pulling on the white robe Ben had set aside for her, and made to close the window.

Down below was an Albany police cruiser. Her heart caught in her throat, and she clutched the curtain hard, searching for Ben with her eyes. Where was he? Not in the back of the car, surely? Worse yet,  _ had someone found out about them?  _ Rey told herself to stop right there, and kept searching for Ben.

_ There!  _ Ben was standing on the pathway just beyond the front porch with his hands planted on his hips, his head bent towards the heavy-set cop in black. The policeman was saying something, and although her brother was nodded respectfully to whatever the he was saying, Rey felt a swell of pride when she noticed Ben was standing like Kylo, and that the cop was essentially the lesser of the two in this case. The policeman was on Kylo’s territory. 

Finally the two shook hands and the cop departed.  Rey hurried downstairs, and met Ben just as he was coming up the stairs. “Ky--Ben, I mean, what--.”

“Good morning, Rey.” He caught her shoulders and pressed a kiss to her forehead. “Just woke up?” 

“What was that cop here for?” 

“I’ll tell you after coffee.”

Coffee was already brewed in the kitchen and the mugs were on standby. She waited anxiously for Ben to speak, but she trusted him to do it in his own time. She tried to tell herself it was probably nothing, just a reminder of the officer visit the next day. But that feeling of being exposed and vulnerable did not go away, and she had the instinct that it was not just her guilt talking.

Finally Ben set his cup down and reached for her hand. Rey gave it to him, and he traced patterns onto her palm, occasionally tapping the flesh there. Mapping. Strategizing. 

“My parole officer is under investigation for corruption.”

Her hand closed around his. “What?”

Ben nodded. “Some intern,” he gave her an ironic look, “managed to spot some inconsistencies with funds regarding my case, and contradicting reports on my behavior during the same visit. So...”

Rey exhaled. “You’re being offered an apology.”

“You bet I am.” His look darkened, “But what’s more is that we have a new person coming to examine my case again, but they’re coming on Monday, now.”

“That’s good?” Rey leaned forward, catching a stray wave and pushing it back so she could see him. Ben exhibited good behavior during his brief time behind bars, and only violated his house arrest limits once, as far as Rey knew. “Ben, have you called Mom?”

“Not yet,” he grunted. “But we discussed that something like this may have be an issue when everything was settled.”

It dawned on her. “You think they were trying to work against mom by making you look bad?” 

“Look at who she is, Rey,” Ben pointed out. “And look at me: the proof that if she can’t raise her own kid right, how can she run Congress?”

“You know that’s not true,” she huffed. She squeezed his hand. “You’re good, Ben.”

When he avoided her eye a moment, Rey switched tactics. “...Daddy?”

His head perked up faster than a dog on the scent, and Rey stood from her seat to maneuver herself into his lap. “I hate to see you upset, Daddy,” she purred, “is there anything your little princess can do to make it better...?”

She felt his chest shudder as his wide hands gripped her waist through the terry cloth robe. “I know he always knows what to do.” She nuzzled his neck, nipping and kissing her way around his throat and up. “He always has a plan.” She kissed his chin, then his left cheek. He tried to follow her lips with his own, but she dodged him and kissed his other cheek. It was smooth and smelled of aftershave, and her core tingled at the scent.

She felt his hand slide into the fold of her robe, and she squirmed as his fingers latched onto her breast and squeezed. “She can hold still, for one thing.”

Rey froze almost comically, and she felt his approving chuckle as it rumbled through her. He continued: “For another, she can take off her robe. You can move, now.” 

Her fingers tugged on the sash tying the robe closed while Kylo’s wide hand massaged her breast, and once the knot was loosened and she shrugged the robe off, he grasped her other breast and pinched her nipples. Rey groaned a bit, but her pussy was wet with the slight pain he dealt.

“Turn around on my lap. Go on and drink your coffee, baby,” Kylo’s eyes sparkled with mischief. Rey quivered, but did as he bid. The rest of the robe slithered to the floor as she sat on her brother’s lap, facing forward, and reached for her coffee.

Kylo’s hands found her breasts again as she sipped her morning brew.  His fingers were warm from his own coffee, and he tweaked and massaged her round flesh until she was gasping in time with his ministrations. While one remained on her tit, the other slid down the length of her body to part her thighs wide. “Are you enjoying for morning coffee?” He asked, stroking her inner thigh, higher and higher until he found her clit, “because I am.”

She took a breath between sips and let her hips roll against his hand. “Thank you for breakfast, Daddy.” He pressed a kiss to the nape of her neck. “I am going to contact Snoke, soon.” He seemed to be speaking to himself, though Rey understood the value of a sounding board. “Call in and have him send Hux over. You remember Hux, right, baby? A prick, but an  _ efficient _ prick.” He dipped his fingers into her, and found her slick and wanting. He smiled into her shoulder like some devil, pumping in and out as he mused over his strategy to regain his freedom. Rey spread her knees wider and leaned against him more heavily, and Kylo anchored her there.

“These people are messy, baby. And who knows,” his voice was only slightly unsteady as his finger-fucking reached a frenzied pace, and Rey had to put her coffee down . “I should probably milk--it--for--all--its--worth.” He slammed his fingers into her for every word, and Rey’s outcry joined the wet slapping sounds of her sex. “Who knows? I could even get my sentence shortened, if I play my cards right.” 

All she could do was agree with Daddy. Suddenly Kylo withdrew from her and slowly stroked the front of her pussy. Rey was  _ so close,  _ but all she gave was a whimper. She didn’t want to whine to Daddy...

He bit her earlobe playfully and stood her up on shaking legs. “Have we had enough coffee? Or should we eat, now?”

Rey wanted nothing more than to be fucked over the counter, but her stomach was rumbling. “I think I could go for some pancakes, Daddy...”

Maybe after breakfast...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy new year!! I wanted to post this ASAP, so this is un-beta'd as of now

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this! Next chapters are coming soon!  
> Sinning is Winning! Please leave comments?? I'd love to hear you guys' thoughts!


End file.
